God Eater 2 Rage Burst: A Foreign Land
by leawright
Summary: The events of GE2RG through the eyes of Luis Garcia, as he fights with the Aragami, his own past and deals with the new people he will meet (OC X Ciel)
1. Welcome to Blood

**Hello everyone, how are you, i am leawright and today i bring you all my new God Eater 2 Rage Burst fic knows as God Eater 2 Rage Burst: A Foreing Land**

 **Special thanks to Sprogster85 for his help with this fic, go check his ow works if you are a god eater fan, they are really awesome**

 **Well, with all being said, enjoy**

 **I do not onw any of the characters of the story, except the OC, all other characters belong to Bandai Namco**

* * *

 **Name: Luis Garcia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair color: Black (style 1)**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)**

 **God Arc: Kurogane Short Blade, Kurogane Blast, Kurogane Shield**

 **Clothes: Blood Uniform Black Top and Bottoms**

 **Date of Birth: October 15**

* * *

In an unknown area, the sky was covered with dark red clouds and red rain was falling, there was a village on fire, some of the buildings had claw marks on their surface

A giant feline creature let out a massive roar, more and more feline creatures showed up and walked towards another creature, a silver wolf like creature

Meanwhile, a giant fortress was driving through the red rain; this fortress caught the attention of the wolf creature, which let out a massive howl while being surrounded by a red aura

Inside the fortress, there was a woman on a wheelchair praying to the image of a woman in a mosaic

* * *

 **June 16, year 2074**

In a room with an operating table, there was a young man lying on it

-¨This sure brings back memories¨ the young man said and closed his eyes ¨ _My name is Luis Garcia, I am 19 years old, nice to meet you all, you are probably wondering what am I doing on this operating table, well, that´s a story for another day, for now, I am more worry about this_ ¨

-¨Please, try to relax¨ the voice of a woman through a speaker interrupted Luis train of thought ¨After all, you were chosen to be here¨

-¨ _Chosen? I did not have much of a choice_ ¨ Luis thought and looked towards a red armlet on his right wrist

A sort of blade weapon appeared next to Luis, he took it with his right hand, suddenly, a gigantic drill appeared from the above and began to drill into Luis´ armlet

-¨ARGHHHHHHH!¨ Luis screamed in pain ¨NGHHHHH!¨ he clenched his teeth and fall from the table, now on his armlet there was a golden device

-¨Incompatible?¨ A young man next to the women asked

-¨Not this one¨ the woman said ¨Look closely¨

Luis went for his blade weapon and used it to raised himself of the ground, breathing heavily

-¨Hija de¨ Luis whispered **(Translation: Son of a)**

-¨Hehehe!¨ the woman let out a giggle and looked at her companion ¨They show the same spirit you did after your baptism, Julius¨ she looked at her monitor ¨Congratulations, you have risen where others would fall. You have become… A God Eater¨

-¨ _I rather think that I level up_ ¨ Luis thought ¨ _Speaking of which, I have to charge the battery of my console_ ¨

-¨Soon, the power that signs through your veins will be awakened¨ the woman said ¨You will be welcomed into our elite special forces, the Blood Unit¨

-¨Blood Unit¨ Luis said

-¨Blood are my chosen soldiers, superior to all other God Eaters. My finest warriors will herald a new dawn for all humankind¨

-¨ _Sounds like one of those old videogame ads_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨For now, rest. You must recover your full strength. I expect great things¨

Luis put his weapon knows as God Arc back on its case and walked through the exit door

* * *

 **June 16, year 2074**

Now Luis was in the middle of the lobby of the moving fortress, there were sorts of computer terminals, a counter where there was a blond woman behind it and some staff as well

-¨So this is how Friar looks on the inside¨ Luis said as he looked at his surroundings ¨I feel like I am losing a fortune form just standing here, also, there was supposed to be another rookie God Eater here, right? She must be at her room¨ he went to where the blond woman was

-¨Congratulations on passing and Blood aptitude test. I´m Fran, your operator¨

-¨Thanks¨ Luis said and look with more detail at Fran, she was wearing a black and white uniform that seemed to be tightening and reveal her shoulders ¨ _Isn´t she cold on that?_ ¨

-¨Now that you passed the test, you´ve officially been granted clearance to access the Database. I´ll be doing everything I can to provide you support in your time as a rookie Blood¨

-¨Blood? If I am not mistaken, they are God Eaters that are compatible with special Bias Factors, making them the best of best, right?¨

-¨Correct, seems you are well informed. Anyway, you can´t go on a mission until your Bias Factor is fully bound. You can look around here for now. How about taking some time up in the garden?¨

-¨There is a garden here?¨

-¨Yes, go to the elevator that is down the stairs and press the second button¨

-¨Ok, thanks Fran¨

* * *

 **June 16, year 2074**

Luis went towards the elevator and pressed the corresponding button, once he reached his destination, the doors opened

-¨Wow¨ he said in amazement as he walk into the garden, there were lots of colorful flowers, blue water and even a glass dome, he could feel the fresh air entering his lungs ¨Que bonito¨ **(translation: How pretty)** he then noticed that there was somebody sitting next to the tree, looking at the cloudless sky

-¨Ah, I hear congratulations are in order on the results of your compatibility test¨ the young man said, he was wearing a jacket with half-length sleeves with a thin red bow attached to the front zipper, as well as a white button-down shirt. A purple cardigan which, underneath it, a black collar with a gold buckle around his neck as well as a pair of black trousers and sturdy boots ¨I am glad of your success¨ he gestured with his hand at a space next to him ¨Please, sit¨

Luis sat down next to the young man

-¨This is the most peaceful location Friar. I come here when I have free time, to reflect¨ he closed his eyes and took a deep breath

-¨It´s pretty nice¨ Luis said

-¨Yes, It truly is beautiful¨ the man looked at Luis ¨My apologies, I haven´t properly introduced myself. My name is Julius Visconti¨

-¨Luis Garcia¨

-¨I know, I serve as Captain of the Blood Special unit, which you will soon be joining¨

That revelation made Luis´s eyes went wide, he began to get nervous ¨Oh, um¨ he fix his hair and clothes ¨Sorry sir, I¨

-¨Please, no need to be nervous. I´m rather looking forward to working with you¨ the man known as Julius got up ¨Well, I have some task to attend to, feel free to tour Friar once you´ve gotten some rest¨ he began to head towards the exit ¨We´ll speak again soon, I´m certain¨ and he was gone

-¨He seems nice and calm, better than how my previous captain was¨ he got up ¨Anyway, better go to my room and finish unpacking¨

And he went to his room and unpacked the rest of his stuff, once he was done; he headed to the training facilities

-¨One of the most crucial tasks in any conflict is to understand your surroundings. Take a look around¨ a voice through the speaker said, it was Julius

-¨Essentially, always keep an eye open, right? I´ve seen enough videogame tutorials to know that, as well as be aware of my stamina¨ Luis said to himself as he moved around the area

-¨Hmm?¨ Julius said as he watch Luis moving as well as his pose, most God Eaters he saw, at least those who used a short blade, choose to had their God Arc´s tip pointing towards the front while walking or running, but in Luis´s case, he had it pointing it to the ground, whenever he was running, he was leaning his body towards the front while his arms were stretch out behind his back, and whenever he was still, he choose to leave the point of it near the ground while both of his arms were relaxed, doing the occasional little jump as he waited for his next instructions ¨Excellent, feeling good? Now on to the key of your life as a God Eater. Combat¨

-¨Let us start the game¨ Luis said with confidence and looked at his sword ¨Are you ready Kurogane?¨ he made a couple of regulars slashes, from left to right and right to left and a stab

-¨There. You will see some mock-ups Aragami for you to test your blade upon¨

A cocoon like creature with a big eye appeared from the ground

-¨Fight!¨

-¨Hyagh!¨ Luis yelled as he raised his sword´ tip from down left all the way up and lowered it and did the same, this time from right to left, he performed a couple of extra slashes until the creature was finished, but another one showed up

-¨Time to take out the gun!¨ he transformed his blade into a canon like weapon ¨Let´s do this!¨ he fired what it seemed to be bullets covered in flames

-¨Impressive¨ Julius said ¨Base on the reports, he completed the training drills back at his former branch, but he still does not have real combat experience¨

* * *

 **June 16, year 2074**

Once he was done, he left the training facilities

-¨Not that different then back home, now, to play some videogames¨ he said as he walked into Friar´s Lobby ¨Huh?¨

In one of the benches, there was a girl who was eating what seemed to be a sandwich

-¨Hey there!¨ the young woman said ¨You were so freaking super amazing out there today!¨

-¨Um, thanks¨ Luis replied somewhat nervously, the girl in front of had quite the combination of clothes, she had fair skin and blue-black hair with three yellow cross barretes to hold it up. The two tufts of hair remind him of a cat. She was wearing a very short, white tube that only conceals part of her breasts, a short pink hoodie with a black coloured hood; In addition, she wears a pair of pink gloves and black armwraps with black pants and a white belt with a golden buckle. Completing her attire is a pair of black and pink riding boots with her right leg wearing some sort of black legging while her left leg has a belt strap instead ¨ _Wow, she sure has extravagant clothes, I have to admit she is attractive though, but how on earth she does not catch a cold?_ ¨

-¨You´re a newbie, huh?¨ the young woman asked ¨I mean, new to this… Blood… Special Force. You know what I mean¨

-¨Yeah, I am Luis Garcia, nice to meet you, um…¨

-¨I´m Nana Kozuki, Cadet Second Class¨ she let out a laugh ¨I just got brought up too! It´s so awesome to meet you!¨ she smiled at him

-¨Yeah, same here¨ he smiled as well

Nana kept eating what it seemed to be a long sandwich

-¨You like you food, huh?¨

-¨I sure do! Who doesn´t? Deliciousness is universal¨

-¨Agree¨

-¨A God Eater´s gotta keep her strength up. Eating´s just another form of training, right? Right¨

Before Luis could reply, Nana finished her sandwich in several bites

-¨Don´t choke on that¨ he whispered

-¨Ah! By the way¨ she got a sandwich out of a bag that was next to her ¨As a token of our newfound friendship, Ta-da! Sammich! It´s my mon´s secret-super-special recipe! An amazing oden sandwich! Give it a try! Betcha love it!¨

-¨Thanks¨

She got up from her seat ¨Oops! Training starts any minute now! I almost totally zoned! Sandwiches are a blessing and a curse!¨ she grabbed her bag ¨Sorry, gotta run! See you soon!¨ and she walked away, but ¨Oh, hey! I´ll be really mad if you leave a single crumb! So enjoy! Hehe!¨

-¨ _Threatening people is not the best way to convince someone to eat food, you know?_ ¨ Luis thought with sarcasm ¨OK, oden sandwich, added to the inventory, time to dig in¨ he took a bite of the sandwich ¨Hmm, it´s really good, oden is various ingredients stewed in broth, right? I can sense egg, fish, octopus and some vegetables as well, I gotta ask her the recipe, and she seems like a nice person too, I should share some food with her in exchange¨

* * *

 **June 16, year 2074**

After a while, Nana came back from her training

-¨Nana, hey!¨ Luis said

-¨Hi Luis¨ she replied as she walked towards him sit next to him ¨What´s up?¨

-¨I have something I will like you to try¨

-¨What is it?¨

Luis got some bread out of a bag as well as a jar, he opened the jar that contain a bright brown thick substance that looked like candy, he used a knife to take a part of it and spread it over a piece of bread, he extended the piece of bread now covered with the candy like substance to Nana ¨Here you go¨

Nana looked at the bread curiously ¨What´s this?¨

-¨It´s a local delicacy, try it¨

Nana took the piece of bread and gave it a bit, a big smile appeared on her face ¨Oh my gosh, it´s so good! Thick yet sweet!¨

-¨Glad to hear it, it´s called Dulce de Leche, it´s something you can put on bread just like butter or jam, it´s very common to use it on breakfast as well as desserts¨

-¨Dulce de what?¨

-¨Dulce de leche, you can call it sweet milk or candy made of milk, it´s very popular back home¨

-¨Leche? Isn´t that Spanish? How do you know Spanish?¨

Luis chuckled ¨Well, it´s my mother language, so I think I should know about it, I am from Argentina¨

Nana´s eyes went wide ¨I didn´t know you were from another country¨ she put a hand on her chin ¨Then again, Garcia isn´t really Japanese, so¨

-¨ _And you realized of that now?_ ¨

-¨Anyway, I like it, thanks¨

While they were chatting, a young man appeared from the elevator humming a song

-¨Hm?¨ the young man noticed Luis and Nana and walked towards them ¨Hey! I´ve never seen you two around here before¨

-¨Hi there¨ Nana said as she and Luis stand up

-¨Oh! You´re the new recruits everyone´s been talking about!¨

The duo bowed

-¨Yes, sir! We´re both really excited to work with you, sir!¨ Nana said

-¨Sir…? Hahaha!¨ the young man laughed ¨That has a nice ring to it¨ he sat on the other bench ¨The name´s Romeo. If there´s anything you need to know, I´m your guy. Ask away¨ The young man known as Romeo was wearing a customized hat that covers most of his hair, an orange and white small jacket with the collar extended outwards that covers over a black shirt with a gold-colored zipper, with striped black-and-white sleeves, and checked shoes.

-¨Nana Kozuki¨ Nana introduced herself

-¨Luis Garcia, nice to meet you Romeo¨

-¨Nice to meet you as well guys, but I´ll tell you one thing though. Blood is though! So you´d better be ready to give it your all¨

-¨What´s this Blood Power?¨ Luis asked ¨I heard a lot about it before coming here¨

-¨Er… Well… Good question! Hmm¨ Romeo began to look at his surroundings nervously ¨Basically it´s this thing and it lets you learn a special skill aaaand yeah. Our captain´s really incredible!¨

Nana clenched her fist in excitement ¨That´s so cool! So can you tell us about your special skill, sir, Romeo, sir?¨

Romeo blushed a bit ¨H-Hey, come on! Don´t ask that kinda thing. I-It´s not easy to get a special skill! Kinda personal….. Oh, I know! Why don´t you take those questions to Dr. Rachel. She´s the one who founded Blood. In fact, I´ll take you now¨ he got up and quickly went towards the elevator

-¨Did I ask something I shouldn´t have?¨ Nana asked, Luis raised his arms while shrugging

* * *

 **June 16, year 2074**

The trio went to Doctor Rachel´s office

-¨Welcome, new Cadets of the Blood Unit¨ Rachel said ¨I had planned to host a official dinner, however¨

Nana looked at Romeo ¨Huh?! You´re just a cadet too?¨

Romeo turned red ¨Nana! Shut up! You don´t who she is?!¨

Rachel let out a giggle ¨I´m glad to see you all getting along so well. Today, I´m going to share with you the mission and purpose of the elite Blood Unit, as you know, Aragami brought mankind to the brink of ruin. Only God Eaters had the power to hold back the tide. It is our aim to usher a new era. Blood is the best of the best. Superior to any God Eater¨

-¨Yeah, we are!¨ Romeo yelled with enthusiasm ¨With Julius and our special powers, nothing can stop us¨

Luis smiled a bit at Romeo´s positive attitude

-¨Precisely. You are the chosen. Your strength of will lies dormant in your veins, but can be awakened. When members of our unit undergo this awakening, they will uplift and inspire other God Eaters. Romeo, Nana, as well as you Luis and Captain Julius. As members of Blood, it is your duty to lead the God Eaters, to teach them of their true potential. Right now, the Blood Power lies quiet inside you, but I know you have the will to quicken it¨ she smiled a bit ¨I eagerly await that day¨

-¨I won´t let you down, Dr. Rachel!¨ Romeo said

¨Yeah! I know you´ll do great, Romeo!¨

-¨H-Hey! You´re Blood too, you know?! You´ve got to awake your potential with us!¨

-¨Hahahaha¨ Luis laughed

* * *

 **June 16, year 2074**

After talking with the doctor, Luis and Nana went to get their equipment ready for the field exercise, meanwhile, Julius was walking down a street

-¨Captain Julius, I was not informed that you would be accompanying the new recruits¨ Fran said through the speaker

-¨My apologies Fran. I simply have a great deal of confidence in them. I wish to see their talents first hand¨

-¨Understood, sir, but in the future, please endeavor to keep me informed… for their sake¨

-¨Of course¨ he turned around and saw Luis and Nana coming ¨Good, you´re here¨

Both gave their a salute

-¨Cadet Second Class Nana Kozuki, reporting for duty in the Blood Special Forces unit, sir! I´m so super proud to be here!¨

-¨Welcome to Blood. I am Captain Julius Visconti¨ he looked towards the battlefield ¨Now, without further ado, let´s begin your field training¨

-¨What?¨ Nana asked surprised

-¨Look out there¨ Julius pointed at two small Aragami whose tail resembles a demon's face and with fangs on each side of their faces, they were devouring a feline Aragami´s corpse ¨Those are the beast that threaten the future of the human race. The Aragami. How you slay them is of no concern, but do not halt until they stop breathing. Understood?¨

-¨Wait, you mean we… we´re fighting Aragami like right now? Like f-for real?¨ Nana asked, totally worry

-¨Indeed, Cadet. You would learn little if you never fought on a real battlefield. Simply do all that I know you can and those monsters will pose no threat. All right?¨

-¨Sure, so long as¨ Luis was interrupted by an Aragami that jump out of nowhere and went straight to Julius

-¨Watch out!¨ Nana yelled

-¨Nana!¨ Luis said as he put his body on line, covering her from any danger, she lay her head on his shoulder ¨Julius….. No….¨ he closed his eyes, sad for his Captain´s fate

After a few seconds, Nana looked up from his shoulder ¨He´s fine¨ she whispered

-¨Que!?¨ **(Translation: What?)**

Paying attention to Julius, they realized he had stop the Ogretail with one arm, he looked towards the beast and slashed it, sending it far away

-¨Talk about OP¨ Luis said in amazement

Julius walked towards the duo ¨Humanity has faced enemies since ancient times. Humanity has always prevailed. I know we do not have sharp fangs and rending claws to face off against our foes. But we have gifts they do not possess: strategy, unity, cooperation and, most of all, the strength of will that bind us together¨

-¨ _Also known as the invisible ties that bind us_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨Willpower is the fiercest weapon-our fiercest weapon! Never forget that!¨ he walked ahead ¨It´s time. Forward!¨ and jump down the cliff

-¨Wow, so cool¨ Nana said in amazement, then she got nervous ¨So, we are doing this¨

Luis put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her ¨We can do this, let´s stick together and we won´t have a problem¨

-¨Thanks Luis¨

-¨All right¨ he and Nana jumped down ¨Let us start the game!¨

-¨Let´s us start the game?¨ Nana asked in confusion

-¨It´s my catchphrase. I got it from a videogame I play¨

-¨Does that really apply to real life situations?¨

-¨Maybe, depends on how you do it¨

The duo was interrupted by an upcoming Aragami

-¨That´s an Ogretail¨ Luis said ¨In that case¨ Luis switched his arc into weapon form ¨Fire!¨

He shoot a couple of fire covered bullets at the Aragami, knocking him of balance although it was still alive ¨Nana, now´s the chance, attack, I´ll cover you!¨

-¨Got it!¨ Nana run towards the beast and smash her hammer into the Aragami, who let out a scream of pain ¨I did it!¨

-¨Great job, but more are coming¨ Luis said as some sorts of over grown green beetles showed up ¨Avoid the horn and you will be allright¨

-¨OK!¨ Nana said and dodged the attack, this lead to the Aragami to lay on the ground defenseless

-¨Here we go¨ Luis change his weapon into short blade form and sprinted at the Aragami ¨Hyagh!¨ he jump and impaled his sword into the Aragami´s body

-¨Wow, nice¨

-¨Now´s your turn¨ Luis said

-¨Sure¨ Nana spinned with her hammer and hit the creature, sending it away

-¨Not bad¨ Luis complimented her

-¨Thanks¨

-¨Pay attention at your surroundings!¨ Julius yelled as he covered them from another Green Beetle attack using his gun

-¨Only one left¨ Luis said as him and Nana face one last Ogretail

-¨Let´s do it together¨ Nana said

Luis ran first at the creature, which jump with its jaw opened at him

-¨I don´t think so¨ Luis deploy his shield, covering himself from the attack ¨Nana!¨

-¨I am on it!¨ Nana ran towards the beast and smack it with her hammer, making it fall back

-¨I will not fail!¨ Luis yelled as he performed two upwards slash and a stab, the monster tried to bit him, but he jump back just in time ¨Nana!¨

She nod and hit the monster with her hammer, sending it away, now it was Luis´s turn

-¨This will finish it!¨ he concentrated and a big mouth appeared out of his blade and bit the creature, which let out a scream of pain before falling defeated ¨The show´s over!¨

There were no more enemies

-¨We… We beat it!¨ Nana yelled in disbelief ¨Hooray! We beat it!¨

-¨Good job Nana¨ Luis smiled at her

-¨Thanks, you too¨

But their celebration was cut

-¨We have an Aragami response on our scanners. It´s close¨ Fran informed them

-¨What breed?¨ Julius asked

-¨An Ogretail¨

-¨Very well, Arcs up, be ready to defend yourselves!¨

More Ogretail showed up, surrounding Luis and Nana, who were panting

-¨Cadets, you´ve done well today¨ he prepared his God Arc ¨This is an ideal opportunity to demonstrate the abilities you are to awaken¨ he took a battle stand and move his blade towards the front, a red glow coming out of it, this cause to Luis and Nana to be covered in a white glow

-¨Oh, wow! So awesome!¨ Nana said impressed

-¨I focus that willpower to execute Blood Arts. Stand fast!¨

-¨What´s a Blood Art?¨ Luis asked

-¨A talent that can shift the very tide of battle in your favor. Blood Arts are innate skills, forged of the fire in your veins¨

He focused more energy and, in the blink of an eye, charged against the enemies with a powerful series of slash, defeating the 3 Ogretails and landing a few meters ahead of them

-¨That was a Blood Art¨

-¨When I am unlocking that?¨ Luis asked amazed

-¨This power within us will constantly develop and strengthen as we do. With it, we can face any Aragami. Always remember that this is a part of you. Nothing can stand against it¨

The duo nod in agreement

-¨Anyway, we are done for today, you did great, now rest, you´ve earn it¨

-¨All right then, let´s go, have videogames to play¨ Luis said as he and the others head back

-¨For me nothing says good fight like post battle Oden Sandwich¨ Nana said

-¨True¨

-¨By the way Luis, that attack you did, jumping and impaling your blade into the Aragami was nice¨

-¨Thanks, I actually learn it from a strategy game I play, the character I used can do that, so I just copy it¨ he said with a grin

Nana´s jaw dropped ¨You what?!¨

-¨I told you, it´s all about how you do it¨

While the duo were talking, Julius was deep in thought

-¨ _His fighting style is different than any other rookie, they all stick to the book, but he just copy an attack from this videogame thing, and he helped Nana a lot_ ¨ he smiled a bit ¨ _He is going to be good_ ¨

Once back and after a shower and a good meal, Luis was in his room wearing his pajamas and playing on his console

-¨Nana, Romeo and Julius, they are all nice people, I have to admit that I had bad expectations of this place, but if it is going to be like this, I think I will be all right¨ he smiled as he kept playing, unaware of what is yet to come

* * *

 **And that is the end for now, what will happen to Luis from now on? Stay tuned to find out**

 **And so it starts, what do you people think ? I came up wit hthe idea of Luis seeing we never got to see the life of any branch outside Asia and Europe, so here comes Luis, for those who do not know, Argentina is located in South America**

 **As you can probably tell, Luis is quite the videogamer himslef and this will create lots of unexpected situations, so look forward to that**

 **Anyway, What do you think of this chapter? Did you like it or not? What about Luis? Let me know in the reviews or PM and I will answer any doubts**

 **As usual, thank you all for reading, see you next time**

 **Peace**

 **And check out Sprogster85 work**


	2. Similar Hobbies, Similar Backgrounds

Name: Luis Garcia

Age: 19

Hair color: Black (style 1)

Eye color: Black

Skin color: White

Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)

God Arc: Kurogane Short Blade, Kurogane Blast, Kurogane Shield

Clothes: Blood Uniform Black Top and Bottoms

Date of Birth: October 15

* * *

 **June 17, year 2074**

The following day, Luis, Nana and Romeo went all together in a mission, which consisted of defeating just a couple of Cocoon Maidens and Night Hollows, so they finished in less than a minute, once they returned to Friar, they went to have some drinks at the lobby, meanwhile, upstairs, there were 3 people talking

-¨So glad you´re here¨ a fat man with dark brown hair said ¨My daughter is your biggest fan! ¨

-¨Ah, thank you so much¨ a young woman with long light blonde hair said, a bit embarrassed at the situation

-¨Come now miss, don´t be so modest¨

-¨Miss Yuno¨ another woman with long red hair said ¨We are truly grateful that you agreed to help improve Fenrir´s public image¨

-¨It´s my pleasure. It´s thanks to Fenrir that supplies are getting to those who need them, I am just proud to help in any way I can¨

The fat man smiled a bit ¨Then how about a concert at our HQ. Surely, having your beauty among them would boost the troops´ morale¨

-¨I´m sorry. Such a generous offer, really, but um… I´d rather not leave the Far East Branch right now. Once the food shortage in the satellite bases has been resolved, I´ll gladly consider it¨

-¨Yes, of course! I´ll talk with HQ myself and see what can be done. I´ll have those outliers fed without delay¨

The woman known as Yuno gave a little bow ¨That´s wonderful! Thank you so much¨

-¨Come. Let´s sit and discuss the arrangements¨ the red-haired woman said and they followed her

Meanwhile, downstairs, Romeo was busy pointing out Luis and Nana´s flaws

-¨Y´know, you guys are way too reckless, always charging in at the Aragami. You gotta say back, you know? Analyze the enemies´ movement¨

-¨In our defense Romeo, those were Aragami that literally remain stand on the same place, so long as we dodge their energy shots, we are fine¨ Luis said

-¨Yeah!¨ Nana agreed ¨Sounds like being a chicken to me!¨ she started to make chicken sounds, getting closer to Romeo´s face

-¨ _Is she going to kiss him?_ ¨ Luis thought

Romeo turned red and began to step back ¨H-Hey Nana! Getting kinda close there¨ he tripped and pushed Luis

-¨Wow!¨ Luis yelled and stumbled upon Yuno

-¨Oh! Yuno yelled

-¨Ah, perdón!¨ the black-haired said **(Translation: Ah, sorry!)**

-¨So sorry about that!¨ Romeo joined the apologizing, but ¨Aah!¨ his eyes began to shine

The fat man glared at Luis and company ¨What are you kids doing?!¨ he then looked at Yuno with an apologetic look ¨Miss Yuno, I apologize for this behavior¨

Yuno shook her head ¨Please, it´s fine¨

The red-haired woman stepped in ¨Careful there, you three, you shouldn´t be horsing around in the lobby. I know you don´t want to disturb our important guests¨

Luis scratched the back of his head, embarrassed

-¨Right, sorry, Doctor Leah¨ Nana said ¨It won´t happen again¨

-¨My apologies for those rude children¨ the fat man said ¨I am ashamed. They´re really only good for fighting, you know?¨

-¨Seguimos aquí¨ Luis whispered, a bit angry **(Translation: We are still here)**

And the two women and the man walked towards the elevator

-¨Huh?¨ Nana looked at Romeo, who was just staring into the space ¨I think we lost Romeo. What´s with that weird look?¨

-¨Do you not know who that was?¨ the blonde boy asked with total shocked ¨That´s Yuno Ashihara! Aaah!¨

-¨Uh…¨ Nana looked at Luis ¨Do you know what he is talking about?¨

-¨I feel I heard that name somewhere before¨

-¨Are you kidding me right now?¨ Romeo asked ¨That´s Yuno! The most awesome idol ever to love! She´s soon pretty!¨

-¨Great, we found Romeo´s waifu¨ Luis said with sarcasm

While Romeo kept talking about her idol, Luis looked at her, she was waiting at the elevator door, she looked back and both look at each other and exchanged nods, meaning that there was no problem for what just happened

-¨She is pretty though¨ he admitted

Romeo smelled his hands ¨Aaaah… Her scent lingers on my skin! I won´t be taking a shower tonight, that´s for sure!¨

Nana looked at him in disbelief ¨Uh… Romeo… I think everyone would appreciate it if you kept showering, thanks¨

-¨I agree¨ Luis said

-¨Not a chance! That was once-in-a-lifetime! A glimpse of Yuno! How do you not get this?!

-¨Fair enough, I sometimes get like this with my videogames, if I were to meet any of my favorite actor/actress¨ Luis added

-¨All right, well, whatever¨ Nana said, a bit annoyed ¨Anyway, I am going to take a nap, see you two later¨ and the sandwich lover left

-¨Anyway, you better learn more about Yuno, in fact, I am going to give you a copy of my cd with her songs¨ Romeo said, still excited

-¨I rather an OST from a game, but thanks¨

-¨So, I´ve been thinking, we should go and meet Yuno after all! She should be in Director´s Grem´s office right now¨

-¨Director Grem?¨

-¨He is in charge of Friar, didn´t you know?¨

-¨I see, but I rather be as far as possible from that guy¨

-¨Come on, we are going for Yuno, not him, and I might take you a pop quiz so let´s go, not taking no for answer¨

-¨Buena forma de converncer a la gente¨ **(Translation: Great way to convince people)** Luis said, Romeo clearly did not understand his spanish words, so he simply tag along for this ¨Fine, let´s go¨

* * *

And the duo went to the director´s office, where he was talking to the red-haired woman, but no Yuno

-¨Huh? Where´s Yuno?!¨ Romeo asked surprised

-¨Likely in the helicopter on her way back to the Far East Branch¨ The red-haired woman knows as Leah explained

-¨Noooo! We missed her¨ Romeo almost fall to his knees, totally disappointed

-¨Who are you boy?¨ the director asked Romeo ¨Ah, wait, I remember, you´re the 2nd term Blood Cadets. I´ve seen you files¨ he then looked at Luis ¨And you, what do you do? Are you Dr. Rachel´s assistant or something?¨

Luis was a bit offended that the director did not know him, since he is the chief of this place, one would assume he knows the people who work here, but either way, he chose to introduce him

-¨My name is Luis Garcia, new Cadet of Blood, I was transferred yesterday, nice to meet you, sir¨

-¨Hehe, Well spoken, soldier. Keep your nose clean and you may find a spot in my personal guard¨

-¨ _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello_ ¨ Luis thought bitterly **(Translation: Yeaaaaaah, no, not even if my life depend it on it)**

-¨Fenrir is a complex organization. It´s conservatives like me who keep the pace¨

-¨I see, you are doing a good job then¨ Luis complimented him, deciding to just said the words that Grem would most likely want to hear

-¨Manned or unmanned, I have no doubt that God Arc Soldiers will be able to safeguard humanity´s future¨

-¨ _God Arc Soldiers?_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨I established the God Arc Soldier myself, you know. I built the factory from the ground up¨

-¨So you must be rather popular¨

-¨So popular!¨ Romeo joined ¨You even know the amazing Yuno Ashihara! She´s so incredible!

The director scoffed ¨Fool boy. It´s just for work. Do I look the type to mix military and civilian matters?¨

-¨Sorry! I didn´t mean¨

-¨Enough¨ he yelled ¨Stop wasting my time. Get back to fighting Aragami or whatever it is you do¨

And both Luis and Romeo walked away as fast as their legs could

-¨Well, that didn´t went well¨ Luis said while wiping some sweat from his forehead

-¨Yeah, forget the director, we went for Yuno, not him¨ Romeo complained

-¨Sure you´ll meet her again someday, but make sure to shower¨

-¨Haha, very funny¨

-¨Anyway, we have the rest of the day free, what are you gonna do?¨

-¨Well, I need to listen to some Yuno´s music, you?¨

-¨I am gonna hit my PSP¨

-¨PSP? You have one as well?¨

-¨Yeah, Tekken 6 is one of my favorite games¨

-¨Neat, how about we hit some rounds? But I warn you, my skills are superior¨

Luis got a cocky smile ¨Show me what you can do¨

* * *

And so, the duo headed to Luis`s room, which consisted of a pretty standard room, there was a bed, a couch, two chairs, a little sink, a CD player, a drawer, some books and the terminal to access to the NORN

-¨Your room needs a little more decoration¨ Romeo pointed out

-¨Been only here for a day, I am going to assume you have lots of Yuno merchandising on it¨

-¨What? Come on buddy, I have other hobbies¨ Romeo replied, somewhat red

-¨So you wouldn't have asked her to sing them for you?¨

-¨What? No, we were only going to properly introduce ourselves, but… you think she would have?¨

Luis just laughed

-¨Anyway, are we going to talk or are we going to play a videogame?¨

-¨Bring it!¨

Both sit on the chairs and took out their respective PSPs, the game started and both chose their respective characters

-¨So you are going with Marshall Law, huh?¨ Romeo asked

-¨What can I say? I like how he says ¨wa-ta¨

-¨Fair enough¨ Romeo chose the character Paul Phoenix

-¨Oh Paul, the man with the super fist¨

-¨Yeah, god I wish there was a God-Arc that allow me to fight the Aragami mano a mano, you know¨ Romeo threw a punch to the air

-¨You probably should wear a little gel to imitate the hair style¨

-¨I would rock it¨

The loading process was over and now both characters were on the battlefield

-¨Round 1, fight!¨ the game announcer said

-¨Here we go blondie¨ Luis taunted

-¨I warn you Luis, my skills are not to be underestimated, in fact¨

Before Romeo could go on, Luis made his character performed a moon kick

-¨Argh!¨ Romeo yelled

Luis made his character performed another moon kick

-¨All right, that does it!¨ Romeo make his character stand up and parry a storm of punches ¨See how you handle this¨

Romeo made his character performed a low punch, which send Luis´s character fly to the air, he then proceeded to punched him 3 times in the air and finally a charge blow

-¨Ouch, I felt that one, but I am far from done!¨ Luis character block an upcoming kick and performed a 5 punch combo, follow by a punch to the gut and a final punch to the face, sending Paul to the ground

-¨I am not done as well!¨ Romeo used his character to performed an punch and elbow him, sending Luis martial artist to the ground ¨Here I go!¨ Romeo´s character jumped towards Luis character

-¨I don´t think so!¨ Luis character rolled out of the way, stood up and then performed two more moon kicks and a storm of punches, lowering Romeo´s HP bar to nothing

-¨K.O!¨ the game announcer said

-¨No!¨ Romeo complained

-¨Oof, that was a close one¨ Luis said while cleaning some sweat from his cheek

-¨You are good, but I am far from done¨ Romeo said after recovering

-¨Bring it!¨

The two friends played more rounds for a while, then they turned off their consoles and Luis got a couple of sodas out of the mini fridge

-¨That was fun¨ Luis said

-¨Yeah, you are quite good Luis¨

-¨You too, here I thought I would never meet someone who also plays videogames¨

-¨Back at Magnolia, we have this little videogame club along with some friends, we created it after one of us came with a box filled with old videogames and consoles from the old times, we felt like they didn't deserve to be throw away¨

-¨Magnolia?¨ Luis asked confused

-¨It was where I grew up, after I lost my parents¨

-¨Oh¨ Luis got sad ¨Sorry to hear that¨

-¨Nah, don´t worry, I was never alone, I had lots of friends after all and I have now as well¨

-¨That´s good¨

-¨You should know that Julius is also from there¨

-¨Really?¨ Luis was surprised

-¨Yeah, we never really spoke though, he was like Dr. Rachel favorite or something like that¨ he took a sip from his soda

-¨ _I would had never thought of that, but seems Romeo doesn´t mind, he is quite positive_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨What about you? You are from another country, right? How was your life there?¨ Romeo asked

Luis got nervous ¨Oh, well¨ he scratched the back of his head, due to some circumstances, he really didn't want to talk about his life back at Argentina ¨The thing is¨

But before he could go on, they heard knocks coming from the door

-¨ _Gracias a dios_ ¨ **(Translation: Thank god)** Luis thought with relief ¨Who is it?¨

-¨It´s me Nana, are you guys coming for dinner? Julius has an announcement to make¨

-¨Wow! Is it really dinner time?¨ Romeo said surprised

-¨Guess we miss the time while playing, let´s go¨

And so, the three of them headed to the cafeteria, where Julius was waiting for them

-¨Oh good, glad you two could join both me and Nana¨

Luis turned a bit red ¨Sorry, we lost track of time¨

-¨It´s ok¨

-¨Nana said that you have an announcement to make¨ Romeo added

-¨Indeed, tomorrow, a new member to our little family will arrive¨

The trio were surprised to hear that

-¨A new member? Really? That´s cool!¨ Nana said with excitement

-¨Yeah, guess I won´t be the new guy anymore¨ Luis said

-¨A new member, huh?¨ a perverted smile formed in Romeo´s face ¨Is she a girl?¨

Nana glared at him ¨Really Romeo?¨

-¨What? I just want to know¨

Julius shook his head ¨No Romeo, he is not a girl¨

Romeo looked to the floor disappointed ¨Aw, man¨

Luis let out a chuckle

-¨I expect all of you to make him feel welcomed¨ Julius said in a commanding tone

-¨No worries Julius¨ Nana said

* * *

 **June 18, year 2074**

The following morning, while the gang was in a mission, Dr. Leah entered Dr. Rachel´s lab, Rachel was watching some files regarding Blood´s new member

-¨Scouting a new member for Blood, Rachel?¨

-¨Precisely. In fact, I believe he will arrive to Friar in a short time. I´m eager to see him in action¨

Leah took a closer look to the files ¨Gilbert McLane… I know that name, but I can´t remember from where¨

-¨Most likely the Fenrir Court of Inquiry¨ Rachel informed ¨Mr. McLane made quite a name for himself during his time at the Glasgow Branch¨

Realization hit Leah ¨Ah, of course. ¨Fragging Gil¨ I should have known. He was indicted in the death of his senior office wasn´t he?¨ he then look at Rachel with some uncertainty ¨Rachel, is the Blood Unit truly so desperate for new members? First the one from Argentina and now McLane? The God Arc Soldiers are strong enough on their own, surely¨

Rachel shook her head ¨No, my sweet sister, they will not be nearly strong enough. The Blood Power that the squad possesses is like a blade of will honed to a perfect edge. A new catalyst will forge a stronger alloy¨ she then grabber her sister hand and looked at her with pleading eyes ¨Remember, as long as we are together, we can overcome anything. We have come so far already. We can face even this challenge to humanity and create a new dawn for all humanity¨

-¨I know, Rachel¨ Leah replied, her voice cracking a bit ¨We will¨

* * *

Later, at Friar´s lobby, the gang came back from their mission, but this time, a new face was there

-¨Everybody, allow me to introduce you to our new member, Gilbert McLane¨ Julius introduced him

In front of Luis, Romeo and Nana was a young tall man with dark brown shoulder-length hair, a purple fur-lined hat, blue eyes, and a scar on his face. He wears dark pants and a purple jacket

-¨Welcome to Blood, Gilbert, would you like to say something?¨ Julius asked

Gilbert only grabbed the tip of his hat and looked away and only said ¨Hmph¨

-¨ _Nice to meet you as well_ ¨ Luis thought with sarcasm

-¨Anyway, Luis, would you accompany me for a moment?¨ Julius asked and both him and Luis walked a few centimeters away

-¨What is it?¨ Luis asked

Julius let out a small sigh ¨As you can probably tell, Gilbert isn´t precisely the conversation guy, so it might be a bit hard to approach, I ask for you to be patient¨

-¨Oh, don't worry Julius, maybe he is just nervous, I mean, what is the worst that could happen?¨

To answer his question, they heard a loud noise, as if something hit the floor, they turned their heads and saw Romeo laying on it, grabbing his jaw while Gilbert had his fist raised

-¨Why did I ask?¨ Luis asked while he and Julius approach them

-¨Ow¨ Romeo complained ¨What the heck was that for?¨

Julius looked at both of them with a stern look ¨What´s going on here, soldier?¨

-¨Uh….¨ Nana said while scratching her head ¨To be honest, things got kinda outta hand¨

-¨All I did was ask where he was transferring from!¨ Romeo yelled ¨Then he just hauled off and slugged me!¨

-¨Are you the Blood captain?¨ Gilbert asked ¨As you said it, my name is Gilbert McLane, you can call me Gil. As for the kid, well he was out of line, so I socked him in the face¨ he started to walked away, bitterness in his face ¨Just throw me in the brig or whatever you do here. I´m out¨

-¨Geez¨ Luis said ¨Are you all right Romeo?¨

-¨Yeah, but, that guy´s luse is WAY too short! I mean what the heck was that about?! He just…. Well I… coulda been nicer about it¨

-¨Oh for sure, you were being suuuuper nosy¨ Nana agreed ¨But still, I always say that violence never solves anything¨

-¨I thought being casual would open him up a little more!¨

-¨I will overlook this exchange for now, Romeo¨ Julius said ¨But it is up to you to find Gilbert and fix this. I won´t have animosity on the field¨

-¨What? No way!¨ Romeo complained ¨You saw him, he´s crazy! Crazy!¨

Julius looked at Luis and Nana ¨You two, make sure to back him up. Understood?¨ and he went away

-¨Oh come on!¨ Romeo said ¨How am I supposed to patch things up with him. He´s like an animal. An anima I tell ya!¨

-¨I´ll go talk to him¨ Luis offered

-¨Really?¨

-¨Yeah, I can easy him up and then you two have a talk¨

-¨Are you sure Luis?¨ Nana asked

-¨I am, pretty sure he is just overwhelmed, I mean, I know what is like to come from another country¨

-¨Oh yeah, you are from Argentina¨ Romeo pointed out ¨Ok, I´ll let you handle this Luis, tell him that I didn´t meant any harm¨

* * *

Luis went to find Gil, he was sitting at the dome in the garden

-¨Oh, it´s you¨ Gil said ¨Have they decided how to punish me yet?¨

Luis folded his arms ¨We are going to make amends¨

-¨Is that so¨ Gil asked ¨That Julius guy is the captain, right? Heh, I didn´t think he´d be so prickly about this¨

-¨You punched one of his subordinates, what´d you expected?¨

-¨I did what I had to do, when it needed to be done. And I won't apologize for that¨

Silence filled the atmosphere, Gil let out a sigh and grabbed the tip of his hat ¨I am sorry for causing problems earlier though. I´ll talk to the Romeo kid later¨

-¨Thank you, he didn´t meant any harm, you know?¨

-¨I know¨

-¨Listen Gil, I understand where are you coming from?¨

Gil looked at Luis with a raised eyebrow ¨Really?¨

-¨Yeah, I was transferred from the Buenos Aires Branch at Argentina,it can be overwhelming, so, if you want to talk, let me know, foreigners have to stick together you know?¨

-¨Hahaha! You´re a bit prickly too, eh? Just like the captain¨

-¨I´ll take that as a compliment¨

-¨Look, a lot of things happened back in Scotland. I´ll tell you about it another time. Maybe it´s best to start over. I´m Gilbert McLane. I transferred here from the Glasgow Branch. I may be the guy in Blood, but I´ve been a God Eater for 5 years. I´m good at what I do. Nice to meet you¨

-¨Nice to meet you as well, 5 years? That´s impressive¨

-¨What about you? How long have you been a God Eater?¨

-¨Oh, well¨ Luis looked away embarrassed ¨Just for two days, that´s all the time I have been here at Friar¨

Gilbert eyes went wide ¨Two days? But didn´t you said you were transferred from another Branch?¨

-¨Yeah, about that…. I only served there for a day¨

Now Gil was stunned ¨Only a day?! What exactly went wrong?!¨

-¨I´ll tell you about it another time¨ Luis replied, wanting this conversation to end

Gilbert look at him with uncertainty, not entirely pleased after hearing that ¨Fair enough, we just met after all, but I guess we do have similar backgrounds¨

-¨But I am good at fighting, at least, so far¨

-¨I sure hope so¨

-¨Tell you what, why don't you, Romeo and I head out for a mission? Fighting Aragami might help you two to understand each other¨

-¨Sure, why no?¨

-¨All right, let us start the game¨

-¨What?¨

-¨Oh, it´s my catchphrase, form a videogame I played¨

-¨This isn´t a videogame you know?¨

-¨I am well aware of that, don´t worry¨

* * *

And the trio alongside went to take care of an Aragami herd, they needed to clean the route for the arrival of their support from the Far East Branch

-¨Show me what you kids can do¨ Gil said

-¨Let´s show him Luis¨ Romeo said

-¨Agree¨

Luis run towards a Night Hollow and performed a couple of slashes, the creature in response fire an energy blast

-¨Look out!¨ he yelled

-¨Yeah, I know¨ Gilbert said while using his spear to take care of an Ogretail, but he didn´t realized of the upcoming Dreadpike

-¨I´ll cover you¨ Romeo said and swing his Buster Blade, both smashing and slashing the beast

-¨Hmm¨ Gilbert hummed while pierced through another Aragami skull ¨Thanks kid¨

-¨Um, you are welcome¨ Romeo said, not believing what he just heard

Gil changed his spear to his gun and fire some bullets to another Ogretail that was about to attack Romeo

-¨Thanks¨ Romeo replied

Luis smiled a bit, seeing how they were helping each other

After a few more minutes, the battle was over

-¨Well, that takes care of it¨ Luis said

-¨Yeah, they were no match for us¨ Romeo said

-¨It´s all for today, Gil is calling in¨ the Scottish boy said while walking towards Friar

-¨Nice job Gil¨ Luis said

-¨Y-Yeah, you were good¨ Romeo said, somewhat insecure

Gil stopped on his tracks ¨You two did well as well¨ he turned around and looked at them ¨Listen, you both might be a bit prickly, but I can tell you know what you are doing, and… I´ll watch your backs, so don´t worry¨ and he kept moving

Romeo was shocked ¨Did he just really throw us a compliment?¨

-¨Seems like it, guess he is opening up to us¨ Luis said

-¨Yeah, guess he really is a nice dude, thanks for helping us out Luis¨

-¨No problem¨

* * *

Back at Friar, while Romeo stood at the God Arc Warehouse to talk to Julius, Gil and Luis entered the lobby, only this time, there was another new face, but they completely ignored him

-¨So you are the Blood Unit¨ the blonde haired person said

Luis and Gil looked at him

-¨Ohoho! Please relax. It´s only natural to be nervous, nut I assure you, all is well!¨ He clenched his fist and passionately look at them ¨Now that I´m here, you need never fear again!¨

Luis and Gil remained quiet

-¨ _Well, he is full of himself_ ¨ Luis thought

The blonde man realized his mistake ¨Oh, forgive my dreadful manners. A knight in the service of the Far East Branch´s glorious 1st Unit Fighters. I am Emil Von Strasbourg¨

-¨Nice¨ Gil said, totally unfazed ¨Good seeing you, pal¨

-¨Yes… This Friar is truly a majestic vessel, is it not?¨ the guy know as Emil asked ¨Impressive, yet tasteful¨ he then clenched his teeth ¨Yet beyond the horizon the Aragami scourge awaits, plotting to hinder this vessel´s blessed voyage. You are undoubtedly gripped by fear¨ he looked at them with almost pleading eyes Yet, I say unto thee: Take courage, friends, for I am here¨

-¨Thou really are weird¨ Gil said

-¨We´re good, thanks¨ Luis replied, getting somewhat tired of this

-¨Don´t be shy my friend! It is my sworn duty to help the weak. That is the truth of chivalry¨

-¨Really, it´s not necessary¨ Luis replied, trying to sound as nice as possible

-¨Be not ashamed of your helplessness, weakness, impotence… for I shall be beside you in battle!¨

Realizing that this guy won´t take a hint, Luis decided to play along

-¨It is a great honor¨

-¨Let us fight cheek-by-jowl, blades shining bright to all mankind!¨

And he walked away, most likely to explore Friar

-¨Well, he´s weird¨ Gil said

-¨I have a bad feeling about this¨ Luis admitted, this has been a crazy day, he then heard a ping coming from his armlet ¨Guess I got a message¨

-¨You don´t think it is from him, right?¨ Gil asked

In order to confirm his suspicions, Luis plugged into the terminal, and indeed there was a message form Emil

 _Subject: Knight! The hour of our victory draws near!_

 _I will declare this again. Take it into your soul. I, Emil Von Strasbourg, pledge that our victory is already assure! However! Our victory here will not be over an enemy, but over the weakness in our hearts. To overcome this foe, the friendship and help of our fellow knights is essential. Let us inspire, and lead each other to victory! Let us raise our cups together on the dawn of our victory, brought about by our unity and love!_

After reading the message, Luis face was red, while Gil just laughed

-¨Guess he has taken a shine to you!¨

-¨Andate a la mierda Gil!¨ **(Translation: Go to hell Gil!)** Luis replied annoyed and walked away, but there was a part of that message that stroke him ¨Weakness in our hearts¨


	3. A New Power, A New Member

Name: Luis Garcia

Age: 19

Hair color: Black (style 1)

Eye color: Black

Skin color: White

Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)

God Arc: Kurogane Short Blade, Kurogane Blast, Kurogane Shield

Clothes: Blood Uniform Black Top and Bottoms

Date of Birth: October 15

* * *

 **June 18, year 2074**

After Emil´s introduction, Luis and company received an announcement of an upcoming swarm of Aragami, so they all headed out to the Sunken Grid

-¨Now I got you¨ Luis said while impaling his sword in a Dread Pike head

-¨Face the wrath of my hammer, you foul beast¨ Emil said while he and Gil took care of two more horned creatures

-¨Emergency!¨ Fran voiced ring through theirs ear plugs ¨Two mid-level hostile has just broken through the lines and into the battlefield¨

-¨Understood Fran¨ Luis replied ¨Gil, Emil, let´s engage the enemy¨

-¨What´s the species?¨ Gil asked

-¨The analysis shows that is an Unkovasara¨

-¨Ukonvasara?¨ Luis asked confused ¨Never saw one¨

-¨It is a crocodile like creature, watch out for its spark attacks¨ Gil informed

-¨Got it, I think we should split up, Emil, can you go after one of them?¨

Emil nodded ¨Certainly my good man, allow me to show what your fellow knight can do, I will have this wrecked beast dominated before¨

-¨Emil¨ Gil said, getting somewhat impatient

-¨Yes, I can, do not worry¨

Luis let out a sigh, after all was said, they all went after their respective targets, Gil and Luis ran into the yellow-purple crocodile monster

-¨I´ll cover you with some bullets, Luis, you charge ahead, try to go for the tail or its jaw¨

The duo went and charged towards the beast

-¨Hyagh, hah!¨ Luis yelled

He landed some slashes against the creature, but suddenly, the crocodile began to shark electricity on its tail

-¨What´s it doing?¨ Luis asked confused, until he realized that the ground below him began to shine, he could feel the electricity accumulating ¨Ay, mierda¨ **(translation: oh shit!)** luckily, he managed to get out of the way ¨Close one, now it´s my turn¨

The black haired jump towards the creature and impaled his blade into the Aragami jaw, breaking it, he jumped back ¨Te gusto?¨ **(you like it?)**

In order to answer his question, the crocodile charged more electricity on its mouth, jumped and went towards him, he deployed his shield to resist the attack

-¨Hgggg¨ He clenched his teeth, despite his shield softening the blow, he could still feel some sparks going through his body ¨Wanna switch Gil?¨

-¨Thought you ll never asked¨ the Scottish boy, getting ready his spear, he dashed towards the creature and begin to pierced through it

After 10 more minutes, the creature was down

-¨Phew, that was a bit hard¨ Luis said while catching his breath

-¨It was a tough fight, good, but tough¨ Gil said while cleaning some sweat from his forehead

-¨Let´s go check on Emil¨

And in that moment, they heard a painful scream

-¨What was that?¨ Gil asked

They both saw Emil landing on the ground, the other Ukonvasara going towards him

Emil began to stand up, not ready to give up ¨Creature of darkness! I, Emil, with strength of arms and knightly valor shall return you to from whence you came!¨

He charged towards the creature, which easily kick him away, he landed a few feets away, but quickly got up

-¨A-All right! Not a bad showing! Now you face my true strength! Skill Attack! Emil Special Ultr!¨

But before he could finished his chanting, the creature hit him again

-¨What the hell?¨ Gil said, getting worry and confused at seeing Emil getting his crap beat ¨Come on. Let´s take care of that thing¨

-¨Nay!¨ Emil said with a hand raised ¨Come not near! Leave this beast to me! I shall show you the power of a knight gallant!¨

-¨Emil¨ Luis said

The blond knight stand up once more ¨Prepare yourself! Face death, you beast from, argh!¨ the Aragami hit him once more

-¨We don't have time for this¨ Gil said, walking towards the monster ¨We´ll handle it. I´m getting real tired of this kinda, huh?¨

Luis put an arm on front of him, making Gil stopped

-¨You can't be serious Luis¨

Luis simply looked at him ¨Let´s trust him, this is important to him¨

-¨Ugh… Whatever¨

Emil was panting, but he still hasn't given up ¨Every battle a God Eater faces is a noble quest undertaken! In this world, drowning in despair, God Eaters bring the shining ray of hope to humanity! Justice will prevail. We will have a better tomorrow. Justice will not lose. We will look towards the future¨ he looked at the creature with a look filled with determination ¨And thus, I, Emil von Strasbourg, a true and honorable knight, shall never be defeated! ¨

The creature charged towards him, but he jumped and smash his hammer with all his might into the creature jaw, defeating it

-¨Heh!¨ gild said, amused at the situation ¨Would you look at that. The idiot actually did it¨

-¨He might be an idiot, but I do have to admire his guts¨ Luis added

-¨I… I did it!¨ Emil yelled ¨This is a grand day for knighthood and chivalry! Victory!¨

While he was yelling, Luis and Emil looked at each other

-¨He still could talk less loudly; he is the typical comic relief character in videogames¨ Luis said

-¨The similarity surprises me¨ Gil added

* * *

After that, they all returned to Friar

-¨Ah, can you feel it my comrades?¨ Emil said ¨This feeling, the feeling of a successful battle, we must all share a proper beverage to recover ourselves, would you like some tea?¨

-¨Not really into tea, sorry¨ Gil said

-¨A tea sounds nice, could it be with some milk?¨ Luis asked

-¨Certainly my good friend, I shall get it done¨ and the knight went to prepare the tea

-¨Well, he really is happy¨ Gil said ¨I am surprised you are not tired of hear him, because I am¨

-¨Sure, he can be…... loud, just like Romeo, but in a more elegant way, but I never say no to a tea¨

-¨Whatever floats your boat Luis, I am gonna head to my room for a while, see you later¨ and with that, the Scottish left

Luis and Emil drank some tea while talking about some things, mostly about the recent battle and The Far East Branch, Luis wondered if one day he will have to go there, then Emil went on for hours about the importance of knights during the old times, it was a good thing that he offered him some tea, because otherwise he was losing his patience.

* * *

 **June 19, year 2074**

The following day, he alongside Julius, Nana, Romeo, Gil and Emil received a mission to eradicate some Kongous, they all split up to haunt one each

-¨Well, that takes care of it¨ Luis said as he devoured the monkey´s core ¨I should get in contact with the others¨ but before he could do that

-¨Aaaaaargh!¨

-¨Emil?¨

Luis looked in the direction of the scream and saw Emil running away

-¨Attention! My God Arc isn´t workiiiiiiing!¨

-¨Wait what?¨

Behind Emil there was a silver giant wolf like creature with yellow eyes

-¨Que carajo es esa cosa?¨ **(Translation: What the hell is that?)** Luis asked shocked

The creature was getting closer to Emil

-¨Not good! Not good! NOT GOOD!¨

The creature use its claws and send Emil away

-¨Emil!¨ Luis yelled concerned, but it looks like Emil was still alive, just unconscious

The wolf realized that Luis was there and attack him, the black haired dodge by miracle

-¨Mierda¨ **(Translation: Shit)** he said while panting ¨It´s fast¨

The creature spinned its tail and hit Luis with great force

-¨Agh!¨ Luis landed with force a few feet away, he tried to stand up ¨Eso si dolio¨ **(Translation: That hurt)** he cleaned some blood from his jaw

The monster began to walked slowly towards him

-¨It is….. It is really going to end like this?¨ He asked himself, but them he remembered something of his past, being in a cellblock, a corpse, a man, he clenched his teeth ¨No, it can´t end like this, I have to atone for my sins!¨ he grabbed his blade and prepared to attack ¨AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¨ red energy began to accumulate on his sword´s edge

Meanwhile

-¨What the?¨ Gil asked surprised, he could feel it

-¨Huh? What´s happening?¨ Romeo asked confused

-¨Awesome! Just… Just like the Captain´s!¨ Nana said

Julius stood in front of a Kongou´s body, a little smile on his face ¨Observe! The Blood Power has finally awakened!

Luis charged towards the wolf and ¨Comete esta hijo de puta!¨ he delivered a powerful red slash that destroy the wolf´s left eye and sent it flying away, now the wolf remained in the ground, a scar on where his eye used to be

-¨Pant, pant… So op¨ Luis smiled a bit

But unfortunately, it was not enough to defeat the creature, who got up and began to head towards him

-¨Got to be kidding me, does it still have HP?¨

But then, the wolf was hit by a bullet, Luis looked at his left and saw Gil coming up

-¨Ngh¨ Luis fall on his knees while Gil, Romeo and Nana fire at the creature, causing some damage

The wolf eventually climbed up to a building´s roof, it took one last look at the one who destroy its eye and finally, left

-¨Thank…. God¨ Luis said, close to passing out

That beast was strong¨ Julius said while being next to Luis ¨You did well Luis¨

Luis smiled a bit before passing out, the world around him going dark

* * *

 **June 20, year 2074**

-¨Ngh….¨ Luis slowly began to open his eyes, taking slowly the images before him, once everything became clear, he realized he was on the infirmary ¨How long was I sleep?¨ He slowly got up and headed out, where his friends were waiting for him

-¨Luis!¨ Romeo yelled happy running towards him, wrapping an arm around him

-¨Are you all right?¨ Nana asked concerned

-¨I am still a bit dizzy, but I´ll manage¨

-¨Good to see you up¨ Gil said ¨You were pale when we brought you here, you slept all night and morning, it´s afternoon now¨

-¨Wow¨ Luis was shocked, guess that attack really drained him ¨Sorry to worry you all¨

-¨Nonsense my friend, all that matters is that we get to see you rise and shine¨ Emil added

-¨Thanks Emil, are you ok?¨

-¨Do not concern, I manage to recover just fine, although it still concerns me while my trusted God Arc did not work against the beast, what matters now is seeing you ok¨

-¨Luis¨ Julius said while walking towards him ¨I am glad to see you ok, and allow me to congratulate you for awakening your Blood Power¨

Luis eyes went wide in shocked ¨I… I awoke my Blood Power?¨

-¨Indeed¨

Luis could not believe it, honestly, he thought he would be the last, it was unreal

-¨Amazing, does that mean I can do those powerful slashes again?¨

-¨In a way, yes¨ Julius said

Luis remained quiet, until ¨This is so cool!¨ he clench his fist in excitement ¨I feel like a powerful videogame character, now I can perform many more hits, which equals to more combos, god, I feel like I unlocked a bonus after beating a hard boss, hell, I feel more invigorated, lots of stats increases, I wonder if I am faster? Or even¨

-¨Ahem¨ the others said

Luis realized that he spent too much time doing gamer talk that he forgot about the others, his face turned red

-¨He he, oops¨

-¨Well, the videogame fan is still there¨ Gil added mockingly

-¨Some things never change¨ Nana added

-¨Indeed¨ Romeo added

-¨I am glad you are excited, but you should slow down a bit, I suggest that you go to talk to Dr. Rachel¨

-¨Yeah, good idea¨ and headed to the Dr. lab, and there Rachel stood, a proud smile on her face

-¨At last, another Blood Power has awakened… After Julius, you´re only second. Congratulations¨

-¨Thanks¨

-¨Now, is there anything you want to talk about?¨

-¨Yeah, what was that Aragami?¨

-¨The Marduk you repulsed is a new kind of Aragami we´ve been provisionally referring to as psions. It´s our understanding that psions have powerful resonances that give them control over other Aragami¨

-¨And since God Arcs contain Oracle Cells, they are in a way Aragami, that´s why Emil couldn't move his¨ Luis concluded

-¨Correct¨

-¨And how was I able to fight?¨

-¨Normal God Arcs succumb to psion control and shut down, but Blood Power overcomes enemy control. This resistance had only been theorized… but now, by mere chance, you´ve given us proof. What an interesting way things played out¨

-¨Yeah, I guess¨

-¨Anything else?¨

-¨No, I´m good, thank you¨

-¨Oh, I almost forgot. We have more good news. Blood is about to welcome a new member to the family¨

-¨Really?¨ Luis asked surprised ¨We are on a roll¨

-¨Indeed, we really are becoming a happy family, heh heh…¨

-¨ _What´s with the laugh?_ ¨ Luis thought, but he shrugged it off and left the room, where Emil was waiting for him

-¨Ah, Luis, I was waiting for you¨

-¨Emil, hi, what´s up? If I am correct, you are about to return to the Far East Branch¨

-¨Indeed, but I couldn't leave without saying that after that mission, I´m deeply in your debt, please permit me to express my gratitude¨

-¨Oh, it was nothing¨

-¨Such grace! I see that you´re more than just a superb fighter, but a person of good manners as well¨

Luis turned a bit red at the praising, it´s not that he hates praising, he just gets embarrassed

-¨And that power… You just might be the sword to cut mankind free of the darkness that envelope us¨

-¨Creo que estas exagerando¨ **(Translation: I think you are exagerating)** Luis whispered

-¨I might have fallen a step behind… But this is one rival who will soon catch up¨

Luis blinked, he wasn't expecting to be anybody´s rival, and while he does consider Emil as a friends, a true video gamer never back downs from a challenge

-¨Do you worst!¨ Luis replied with a cocky smile

-¨Oh yes, my friend! The next time we meet, we shall see whose training has paid off. Until that day, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, amigo mío **(Translation: Until we meet again my friend)** ¨

Luis was surpsided, he wasnt expecting someone else to speak spanish, but he have to admitt that it was a nice change

-¨Cuidate, no sabía que hablabas español¨ **(Translation: Take care, didnt know you speak spanish)**

-¨El mundo esta lleno de sorpresas¨ **(Translation: The world is full with surprises)**

After saying goodbye, the day went on and all went to sleep

* * *

 **June 21, year 2074**

The following day, Luis alongside Nana, Gil and Romeo went on a mission, meanwhile, Julius was walking down the lobby, until

-¨It´s been quite a while¨ he said, recognizing the person

In front of Julius, there was a woman that had a pale-white skin, silver hair and silver eyes. She wears a gothic lolita dress with corset, a black boots and 2 black hair pins on her hair in twintails

-¨I assume you are no longer Dr. Rachel´s attendant?¨ he asked

-¨No, sir¨ the woman replied in a military tone ¨I´ve only recently been given a new assignment. I have been commanded to serve in the Blood Special Forces Unit¨

-¨I see, welcome to Blood then¨

The woman nodded ¨I am glad to see you again Julius. Captain¨


	4. Unexpected Promotion, Unexpected Mission

**Name: Luis Garcia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair color: Black (style 1)**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)**

 **God Arc: Kurogane Short Blade, Kurogane Blast, Kurogane Shield**

 **Clothes: Rocky Plaid Shirt (Top) Decor Torret Bottom (Bottom)**

 **Date of Birth: October 15**

 **Blood Art: Sky Dancer I**

* * *

 **June 21, year 2074**

The gang came back from the mission and headed to Rachel´s lab, where Julius and the doctor were waiting alongside the silver haired woman, this new person caught Luis attention

-¨ _Is she the new member ? wasn´t expecting to be a woman, but that is ok, she is attractive_ ¨ for some reason, he felt a tickling sensation in his chest

The woman looked at Luis, probably realizing that he was looking at her, luckily, the black haired quickly looked away

-¨ _She is sharp_ ¨ he thought

-¨Please allow me to introduce myself¨ the woman said while walking to the others ¨My name is Ciel Alencon. As of today, I am a member of Blood. And proud to serve¨ she gave them a military salute ¨I too was raised at the Magnolia Compass Orphanage. Julius and I both learned to be soldiers and God Eaters under Dr. Rachel´s tutelage¨

-¨ _So she knows Julius_ ¨ Luis thought and looked at Julius, who only had a neutral look on his face ¨ _He doesn't look that happy_ ¨

-¨I´ve had extensive training in military tactics and strategy as well as operations¨ the woman known as Ciel continued ¨I hope my knowledge can be put to good use¨

After her introduction, everybody simply remained quiet, clearly not knowing what to say

Ciel looked away embarrassed ¨Um… that is all¨

Luis found her reaction to be cute, and smiled a bit

-¨Please Ciel, there´s no need to remain so tense¨ Rachel said ¨Welcome to Blood. We are so proud to count you among us. Finally, all of our cadets have been gathered together. Your powers pulse with your heart. You will become leaders. Far beyond the elite of God Eaters. You will be the very saviors of all humanity¨ she then looked at Julius ¨Julius¨

-¨Blood Special Forces will now shift its focus to tactical cohesion¨ the captain said ¨To that end, I will promote one among us to Vice Captain. Their task will be to oversee Blood´s growth into a truly unified whole¨ he then walked towards Luis ¨With exceptional combat abilities, a dedication to their allies, and awakened Blood Power, you are the most suitable candidate¨

-¨Espera, que?¨ Luis asked, eyes going wide upon realizing **(Translation: Wait what?)**

-¨Luis Garcia, will you accept the position of Vice Captain?¨

-¨Wow! Vice Captain? So cool!¨ Nana said

-¨The ideal choice really¨ Gil added ¨Romeo´s unreliable and Nana´s… well… Nana¨

Nana just laughed at Gil comment, but Romeo just got offended

-¨Oh shut up Gil! You´re way worse than me!¨

-¨Yeah, I don´t think so. You stand too far from the enemy, you miss, and then you call yourself a crack shot¨

-¨Oh, look who´s talking, Mister Charge-Into-Everyone´s Line of Fire… guy… yeah!¨

-¨Nice comeback Romeo¨ Luis whispered sarcastically

-¨Who´s everyone?¨ Gil asked

-¨Not me actually¨ Nana added, getting in the middle of the fight

-¨Me. You idiot! Duh!¨

-¨Um¨ Luis scratched the back of his head

-¨As you can see¨ Julius said ¨Team cohesion is still quite worrying. I trust you´ll bring them together¨

Luis looked down the floor, a painful expression on his face, he knew this wasn't a good idea, and he needed to say it ¨Julius, I don't want to call your judgement into question, but you are making the wrong decision¨

Everybody were stunned to hear Luis said that, even Julius looked surprised

-¨Why would you say that Luis?¨ Julius asked

-¨I have my reasons, but trust me, I can´t do it¨

Julius put a hand on Luis shoulder ¨I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't trust your skills, have faith in yourself Luis¨

Luis just let out a sigh, ¨ _Mierda, Mierda, porque?¨_ **(Translation: Shit, Shit, Why?)** he knew it was a bad idea, he can't be trusted with such position ¨Guess I really don´t have a choice, very well, I´ll accept the position¨

Nana Gil and Romeo looked at Luis worry, while Ciel looked at him with a puzzled look, wondering why he would refuse such honor

-¨Thank you¨ Julius said and looked at Ciel ¨Ciel, together with the Vice Captain, you will help to unify the Blood Unit¨

The silver haired nod ¨Understood, sir¨ she then walked towards Luis ¨I look forward to working with you, Vice Captain¨

-¨Same here Ciel¨ Luis replied, at least he won't have to work alone ¨(I don't want to look like a moron, so I have to give it my all, at least for her sake)¨

-¨Our task is daunting and there is much to be done. But I believe we shall succeed¨

After that, all the others left, leaving Luis and Ciel all alone at Rachel´s lab

-¨I sincerely hope we can do all that is expected of us¨ Ciel said ¨If it´s not improper, Vice Captain, I´ve a question I´d like to ask¨

-¨Sure, I don´t mind, what is it?¨

-¨How many combats operations have you participated in since joining the Blood Unit?¨

Luis scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at the question ¨Honestly, not that many, I haven´t even been here for a week¨

-¨I see, so you don´t have much first hand battle experience just yet. Neither do I¨

-¨ _Well, I suppose there is my time in Buenos Aires, but one day really doesn't make a difference_ ¨

-¨Thus, beginning in our next sortie, we will focus on advancing Blood´s tactical cohesion¨

-¨Ok¨

-¨Do you have anything you´d like to ask of me, Vice Captain?¨

Luis thought for some moments, he had some questions, he was really curious for the girl standing in front of him, it caused him a tickling sensation in his chest, his heart specifically, which is weird since she is not the first female he ever met, but there was something different about Ciel, he looked at her eyes for a brief moment, they were cold like ice but not necessarily evil, more like, distant, but regardless, he came up with the first question

-¨What are you trained in? I remember that you mentioned receiving some training at Magnolia, right?¨

-¨Correct, I am trained in various martial arts, a broad selection of weapons, as well as sabotage, espionage and assassination¨

That last part sent a shiver down Luis spine ¨ _Assassination?! What kind of place was that orphanage anyway? I better don't piss her off¨_ Luis thought before replying ¨That´s impressive Ciel, I am sure you are a skilled fighter¨

Ciel cheeks turned slightly pink, she wasn´t expecting a compliment ¨Oh, um… thanks¨

Luis raised an eyebrow at how easily embarrassed Ciel got, once again, he found it cute

Ciel quickly recomposed herself ¨But all of that is nothing compared to the combat seen by those in the front lines, any more questions?¨

There was something that Luis was curious about

-¨Have you known Julius long?¨

-¨Yes. We were raised together at Magnolia Compass Orphanage. Dr. Rachel was our caretaker. Under her we learned practical knowledge and pride as God Eaters¨

-¨ _I see, but they didn't looked that happy to see each other if you ask me¨_

-¨It is really thanks to her that I serve as one of mankind´s defenders. Some of us think of our task as a burden, but I do not. I suspect you are much the same¨

-¨Ehhhhh, I think my enthusiasm at my promotion should answer that question¨

-¨Yes, it did caught my attention, and while I wouldn´t reffuse such honor if I were you, I won´t inquiry into your reasoning, it is the Captain´s decision¨

-¨Thanks, I guess¨ Luis replied, not sure how to feel ¨ _She must be thinking I am a weirdo or a coward, I need to put more confidence in my attitude_ Anyway, I have no more questions Ciel, thank you for your answers¨

-¨Very well, Dr. Rachel shared with me the story of your awakening. She was awed by your skill in combat¨

While saying that, Ciel put a hand on her chest, and Luis realized how big her assets were, the heat began to race to his cheeks, luckily, he managed to avoid looking at them directly

-¨I might not have much combat experience, but I hope I can contribute my tactical knowledge to our team¨ she then looked at the floor, feeling somewhat nervous ¨Erm, in this situation… Um… I´m sorry. How can I put this?¨

-¨Yes?¨

-¨Our abilities may comprehend each other… If you understand my meaning. Perhaps I can amend some of your shortcomings and you can¨

-¨Eh?¨ Luis asked, somewhat confused

-¨Ah! S-Sorry, that was rather rude. My apologies, I am not well versed in social conversation¨

-¨ _She gets embarrassed so easily, that´s adorable, I was worry she was going to treat me cold, but she has her flaws as well, then again, I know what it is like to feel some anxiety_ ¨ he chose to smile a bit at her ¨Don't worry Ciel, We all had been there¨

-¨I-I see¨ she took out a tablet behind her back

-¨ _Ok, where the hell was she keeping that?_ ¨

-¨Would you look over this document I´ve prepared?¨

Luis took the tablet and look at its contents, there was descriptions of each of Bloods members, the type of weapon they use, weight, abilities, etc.

-¨I analyzed everyone´s combat data until this point and devised a training regimen. Every 24-hour period contain 8 hours for sleep, 2 for eating and 4 for undertaking our operations. That leaves 4 hours for physical combat readiness training and the final 6 for classroom study¨

Luis was worry ¨ _6 hours for classroom study? This place isn't precisely a school, I don't think we even have classroom, I mean I am all for studying, but that is way too much_ ¨

-¨Also, if you look here, I´ve designed individual training routines for each member. They may not be 100% accurate, but I believe using them will improve the team combat capability¨

Luis looked at the programs Ciel created, and there was something that was bothering him ¨What about time for R & R?¨

-¨Pardon?... Oh yeah, I believe 10 minutes shall be more than enough¨

Luis could not believe what he just heard ¨ _I admire this girl military enthusiasm, but breaks are important too, but I don´t know how I can tell her that_ ¨ he thought before answering ¨I see, I´ll take a closer look at this and let you know anything, ok Ciel?¨

-¨Affirmative, thank you for your time, Vice Captain¨ she gave a bow and left the room

-¨Well, she is definitely something else¨ he took a look at the regiment that Ciel created ¨There are so many wrong things with this program, we are not machine, the others won´t like it¨

* * *

Luis was at his room, killing some time with a crime novel known as **¨Cruel y** **Extraño¨ By Patricia Cornwell** , not everything can´t be videogames, until he heard knocks on his door, he opened the door and saw Nana, who had a very annoyed expression on her face

-¨Nana, what´s wrong?¨

-¨Ciel just send us that training regimen and is so insane¨

-¨Por suspuesto que lo hizo¨ the black haired said with sarcasm **(Of course she did)**

-¨Huh?¨

-¨I mean, yes, I know it is a bit insane, I will talk to her¨

-¨Thank you¨

* * *

Luis headed out to the Sunken Grid, alongside Ciel and Gil, while fighting some fallen Ogretails, they got a message from Julius

-¨This is Blood Alpha. We´ve destroyed the target¨

-¨Blood Beta¨ Fran said ¨A Yaksha is on the move, heading towards your location¨

-¨I´ll go clear them out¨ Gil said while using his spear

-¨Gil, hold!¨ Ciel yelled ¨Our plan was to fall back when the Yaksha came too close. We can´t defeat a monster like that¨

-¨Our plan was to show up and kill Aragami!¨

-¨The stronger Aragami require more than just your tenacity to defeat. You must learn to strategize¨

-¨Yeah, well….. Sometimes you gotta adopt that strategy¨

-¨Both of you calm down¨ Julius said ¨This is the Vice Captain´s decision¨

-¨ _What?_ ¨ Luis thought alarmed

-¨Vice Captain, what is your order?¨ Ciel asked

Luis remained quiet for a few seconds ¨We are engaging the Aragami¨

-¨But¨

-¨Ciel¨ Luis interrupted her ¨I understand your concern, but Gil has a point, besides, sooner or later, we area gonna have to face it, so might as well now¨

Ciel looked somewhat discomfort ¨….Very well¨

-¨Don´t worry, we won´t blindly charge, that monster can only fire bullets with its gun, let´s do this, Gil and I will attack while you cover us¨ he then looked at Gil ¨Sounds good to you Gil?¨

-¨Sounds like a plan¨

Eventually, a giant ogre creature with shoulder pads and a mini canon showed up

-¨All right, let´s do this¨ Luis said

Luis dashed towards the creature legs and performed a storm of slashes, while Ciel covered him with fire bullets, the creature began to charge energy on its gun

-¨Move out!¨ Gil yelled

The creature jump backwards and release a blast on the ground, luckily, the boys were able to dodge

-¨Ok, it won't just remain still while we attack it, figures¨

The creature fire a shot to the air, and an energy pillar formed around Ciel

-¨Watch out!¨ Luis yelled

Luckily, the silver haired rolled out of the way

-¨You ok?¨ Luis asked concerned

-¨I am¨

-¨Focus on the battle Luis!¨ Gill yelled while stabbing the creature leg

-¨I know!¨ Luis yelled and jumped, performed 3 slashes and suddenly, energy accumulate on his sword, and he began to move fast from one side to another, surrounding the monster with 3 more light blue slashes and finally, landing on the ground ¨Wow, so cool!¨

-¨Was that a Blood Art?¨ Ciel asked amazed

-¨Apparently, I like it, anyway, let´s switch, Gil, you cover us, Ciel, let´s attack¨

The duo nodded and exchanged positions, Ciel dashed towards the enemy, which fire energy bullets at her, but she dodged them, got closer to the creature, performed one slash and two stabs, then she did a flip towards the air while slashing it and finally use the point of her sword to dive into the creature, landing on a side

Luis was stunned at seeing Ciel´s ability, if it wasn´t for the heat of battle, his jaw would had probably fall till it hit the floor

-¨ _She sure knows how to fight_ ¨ once again, he felt a funny sensation on his heart

After a few more minutes, the beast was down, and they got a message from Julius

-¨Our target has been slain. How are you faring?¨

-¨Well done Captain¨ Ciel said ¨We are doing¨

-¨Done! No problems here¨ Gil said, completely interrupting her, the silver haired looked at him, somewhat annoyed, Luis noticed it

-¨Excellent Blood. Let´s return to base¨ Julius said

While waiting for the helicopter

-¨Gil, can we talk in private for a second?¨

The Scottish looked at him puzzled, they walked a few meter away in order to have some privacy

-¨What is it?¨ he asked

-¨Aren´t you being a bit rude with Ciel?¨

-¨Excuse me?¨

-¨I mean there was no need for you to interrupt her or talk to her like that¨

-¨All I did was saying that doing many strategies can only get you so far¨

-¨In her defense, this was her first mission, she is probably just using what she knows, not everybody here has 5 years of experience like you, and who knows? If you give her one chance, she might surprise you¨

Gil let out a sigh ¨I know, geez, you really have to take the rookie´s side, right?¨

-¨Don´t worry, I am gonna talk with Ciel too, but I don´t want you two to not be able to cooperate with each other, ok?¨

-¨I know, I´ll talk to her later, I promise¨

-¨Good¨

-¨You really are starting to sound like a Vice-Captain¨

Luis gave a weak smile ¨If I am gonna be stuck with this position, I might as well do my best¨

-¨Yeah, about that, what´s up with that attitude?¨

-¨Well, I honestly wasn´t expecting to be promoted that fast, I mean honestly, it feels unreal¨

-¨I know it must be hard, but we are all entrusting you with our lives¨

-¨I know¨

-¨Having said that, it would be unfair to let you bare all alone, so, if I can help out, let me know¨

Luis felt a little relieved ¨Thanks Gil, you know, you are a really nice guy under that though guy shell¨

Gil got someone embarrassed ¨Compliments won´t help you¨

Luis let out a laugh

While the two were talking, Ciel looked at them, in one moment Luis was reprimanding Gil and the next moment they were casually laughing, like nothing wrong just happened, she couldn´t believe how easy and friendly Luis was, quite the opposite of the image of a stern and serious military authority she had in mind

* * *

After leaving Gil back at Friar, Luis and Ciel carry on towards the Valley of Blue Ice to meet up with Romeo and Nana for the next mission

-¨So Ciel, I wanted to discuss something with you¨ Luis said

-¨What is it?¨

-¨It´s about your training regimen that you came up with it¨

-¨Is something wrong with it?¨

-¨Well…¨ Luis scratched the back of his head ¨I think it might be too much¨

Ciel looked at him confused ¨What do you mean?¨

-¨Well, first of all, I don´t think we have a classroom on Friar¨

-¨Oh, I am well aware of that, but we can always improvise one, that is what we did with my instructors back at Magnolia, sometimes they took all books and such to the cafeteria¨

Luis began to sweat, not believing that ¨Well, that is good, but is not what I meant, what I truly meant is that there is no time for us to rest and you know, hang out as normal people¨

Ciel expression turned into a worry one ¨Are you saying I made a mistake? All I did was go with what I was thought¨

-¨And I appreciate it, I am glad to see you are dedicated to your work, but you should take into account that we are not machines¨

-¨I never say we were¨

-¨Precisely why we should all have a bit more fun, more than just 10 minutes, we are all friends after all¨

That word stroke Ciel, friends, a concept she had heard of but if she had to be honest, never experienced herself

-¨Is something wrong Ciel?¨ Luis asked, realizing how quiet she went

-¨Um, not, I was merely thinking about what you said, I appreciate your insight Vice-Captain, I´ll give it some thought¨

-¨That is good, and you can call me Luis if you want you know?¨

Eventually Luis and her arrived to the Valley, Luis could see the dam blocking the water, as well as the snow, he had to admitted he was a bit cold

-¨ _Wish I had long sleeves_ ¨ he thought, he caught sight of Romeo and Nana, waiting for them

-¨Hey there guys¨ Romeo said while Luis and Ciel left the helicopter

-¨H—Hi there R-Romeo¨ Luis said while shivering

-¨You ok Luis?¨ Nana asked

-¨Just a bit freeze, I am not used to the cold, you ok Nana?¨

-¨Yeah, I don´t feel anything¨

-¨ _Ok, how is that possible? Look at what she is wearing!_ ¨ Luis thought annoyed ¨Anyway, Ciel, could you remind us which was our target?¨

-¨Affirmative, today´s target is called a Chi-you. The overdeveloped arms make it a deadly opponent in close quarters. We can face it hand to hand, but I would recommend taking a distance tack and sniping from a distance¨

-¨Sniping?¨ Nana asked worried ¨Aww… I suck with guns. I wanted to help!¨

-¨Well, we cam turn this into a teaching opportunity. We´ll get you some good practice¨

-¨Mmmmmmm… Okay, if you think so Ciel. I´ll do my best¨ she transformed her hammer into a gun ¨Here we go! I´m gonna snipe it and snipe it hard!¨

-¨Uh Nana?¨ Romeo said ¨That´s a shotgun. Range isn´t exactly… it´s forte¨

Nana looked at him confused ¨What? What do you mean? I guess I´m just gonna have to go old school Hammer style¨

Suddenly, the winged creature showed up

-¨Well, it´s here, let´s split up¨ Luis said ¨Nana and I will charge ahead, Romeo and Ciel will cover us with some sniping¨

-¨What?!¨ Romeo exclaimed at his friend ¨Come on Luis, I was already stuck with shooting on the previous mission, I want to be in the frontlines¨

-¨I want you to help out Ciel, plus think it this way, you can prove Gil that you are a crack shot¨

-¨Fine, I want to see his face when he heard this¨

-¨Anyway, let us start the game¨

Luis and Nana charged towards the Aragami while Romeo and Ciel fired at it, the black haired jumped in order to dodge an arm slice of the monster and proceed to use his Blood Art, moving from one side to the other while slashing it

-¨Wow so cool!¨ Nana said amazed

-¨I know right?¨ Luis said

The creature charged energy and slammed the ground, realizing a bit explosion that sent Luis away

-¨Argh!¨ the black haired landed rolling

-¨Take this¨ Nana yelled, fortunately the creature had yet to recovered from the attack, so she took this chance to smash her hammer into the monster hands, the creature let out a yelled of pain

-¨Guess that is a weak point¨

The creature fly towards the sky and charged towards them, fortunately, Luis and Nana dodge

-¨Of course it can fly¨ Luis said with sarcasm

The Aragami then proceeded to fire a small energy ball form its hand, the blast went towards the sniping duo

-¨Watch out!¨ Luis yelled

His companions dodged it without problem

-¨Clever asshole¨ Romeo complained and shot to the enemy head, destroying a part of it ¨Did you like it?!¨

The creature let out a growl and begin to shot small energy orbs everywhere, trying to hit anyone of them

-¨Ok, now he is angry¨ Nana said while running to hide behind some debris

Luis saw his friends all hidden behind debris ¨ _Dammit, we can´t shoot at it like this_ ¨

-¨We need to create an opening for us!¨ Ciel yelled

-¨How?!¨ Romeo yelled

Then Luis came up with an idea, a crazy one that is ¨I am counting on you¨ he grabbed his sword weapon from the handle like it was a javelin, charged some energy into it and throw it at the Aragami

-¨Did Luis just?¨ Romeo said, realizing what his friend did

-¨No way!¨ Nana said

What was even more surprising was the fact that the thrown sword actually hit the winged creature, the sword impaled into its chest and forced it to knee down

-¨A la mierda¨ **(Translation: Holi crap)** Luis said, amazed that it worked out ¨Um anyway, let´s attack¨

The trio went to attack the creature, Luis managed to get his God Arc back and after a few more minutes, the creature was down

-¨Well, that is over¨ Nana said ¨Luis, that thing you did with your sword, that was crazy¨

-¨How did you even knew that was gonna work?¨ Romeo asked

Luis turned red ¨I didn´t, I just copied what a friend of mine did back home, she is the one who gave me this neckerchief I am using¨

-¨Wel, i was wondering where you it¨ Romeo said

-¨Well, that certainly was…. Unexpected¨ Ciel added ¨But you can´t just throw your God Arc like that, what if you missed?¨

-¨I was aware of that but I trust my God Arc¨ Luis said while smiling at his weapon

-¨Be as it might, you risk leaving yourself unprotected¨

-¨I know Ciel, I won´t do it again, I promise¨

-¨Your friend back home must be a crazy person¨ Romeo added

Luis smirked at him ¨Well, she is as bad with videogames as you are Romeo¨

Romeo glared at his friend ¨Oh really? Do I need to remind you that I made you quick yesterday?¨

-¨My console ran out of battery, that is a different thing¨

-¨I still won that last round¨

-¨Well, we have to wait for the chopper, want to hit a few rounds?¨

-¨Bring it!¨

The two friends got out their respective PSP and began to play

-¨Um…..¨ Ciel said confused

-¨They get like this usually¨ Nana said shaking her head ¨Boys and their toys¨

Ciel looked at the boys playing, they were having fun

-¨They sure get along¨ she added

-¨Oh for sure, we all do¨ Nana agreed

Ciel looked at Luis, clearly he is not what she was expecting of the promoted Vice-Captain

* * *

They all returned to Friar and entered the lobby, where Julius and Gil were waiting for them

-¨Good to see you are back¨ Julius said while approaching Luis and Ciel, meanwhile, Nana and Romeo went towards Gil ¨How did it went?¨

-¨Succesful mission sir¨ Ciel said with a salute

-¨I am glad to hear it¨ he then looked at Luis ¨Are you getting used to it?¨

-¨Yeah, somewhat at least, fortunately I have Ciel backing me up until I get better¨

-¨I appreciate the words Vice-Captain, but you are the one who guided us¨

Luis turned slightly pink, he felt happy that Ciel threw her a compliment, and once more, there was that funny sensation in his heart

They all heard Fran´s voiced through the speaker ¨There´s an open-channel distress call coming in. Hold on, connecting now¨

-¨This is the 2nd Sattelite Base¨ they heard a man´s voice ¨I think a psion just appeared on our radar, 30 km North-Northeast!¨

-¨ _Psion? Could it be that wolf?_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨It looks to be leading a group of other Aragami as well. Requesting immediate assistance!¨

-¨Oh no, a psion!¨ Nana said worried

-¨This is an emergency communique to all Blood members! We have a possible psion sighting. Location is consistent with the signal. This is an emergency mobilization. Localize and destroy¨

-¨We gotta go help them!¨ Romeo yelled ¨They can´t take on a psion by themselves!¨

-¨Agreed. We shall not abandon them¨ Julius said and looked at his allies with determination ¨It´s time to do as we do best. Blood, move out!¨

-¨Yes Sir!¨ they all said


	5. Please be my Friend

**Name: Luis Garcia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair color: Black (style 1)**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)**

 **God Arc: Fiery Knife (short blade), Mirage (sniper gun), Tigris Shield (buckler)**

 **Clothes: Rocky Plaid Shirt (Top) Decor Torret Bottom (Bottom)**

 **Date of Birth: October 15**

 **Blood Art: Sky Dancer I, Blood Cascade I**

* * *

 **June 21, year 2074**

Luis alongside Julius, Nana and Ciel went towards the City of Mercy to fight against the Psion, while Romeo and Gil remained behind to protect the civilians of the satellite base

The winged creature, known as a Yan Zhi, it was a female version of a Chi-You

-¨Let us start the game¨ Luis said preparing his sword

The winged creature generated a wave of energy, surrounding Luis with a purple mist, at the same time, a psion version of the Ogretail, covered with plumage-like fur.

-¨What the hell?!¨

-¨Luis!¨ Fran yelled through his speaker ¨A Bias Pulse just showed on the readings. The enemy is now targeting you!¨

-¨They have marked you as their target! Be careful, please!¨ Ciel yelled

-¨I will¨

-¨Nana, help out Luis, Ciel, with me, we need to keep the Yan Zhi ocuppied¨

The Zhou Wang throw froze darts at the black haired, who deployed his shield to cover himself

-¨Take this!¨ Nana yelled while chrushing her hammer into the monster

-¨Now I got you¨ Luis devoured another Aragami, earning some link burst rounds, sharing one each with his comrades ¨These things died fast but they are annoying¨

After finishing them off, the went to help out the others

-¨Sorry for keep you waiting¨ Luis said

The winged creature threw frost projectiles at the team, who dodged without problem

-¨Aqui voy¨ **(translation: here I go)** Luis said while jumping and proceed to use his Blood Art, performing 3 air slashes and landing afterwards

The monster then hit him with its fists, sending the black haired away

Julius used his Blood Power to generate a Burst level among his friends, and proceed to dash at the enemy and perform a series of slashes while Ciel and Nana covered them with bullets

Once more, the creature let out a wave of energy, surrounding Luis once more with purple mist, and again, more Zhou Wang showed up

-¨Again?!¨ Luis yelled pissed ¨Que hincha pelotas **(Translation: What a pain in the ass)** ¨

-¨Leave Luis alone¨ Nana yelled while helping out the Argentina boy

After more fighting, the battle was over and Gil joined them

-¨Finally¨ Luis let out a sigh of relief

-¨I thought it was never gonna end¨ Nana said while panting

-¨It was quite the opponent, we must make sure to take a proper rest, I think we should also revise our training regimen¨ Ciel added

-¨Let me eat first, then we talk¨ Nana added

-¨How were things on your end Gil?¨ Luis asked

-¨All ok, I was more worried about you guys, but it seems you managed¨

Meanwhile, the person who send the help signal approached them, she was a young woman with long grey hair and blue eyes, wearing a designed red beret, and the standard white jacket common to Cradle members, though it seems she couldn't properly close it past her chest, leaving her belly as well as part of her boobs to be revealed

-¨Thanks for the assist¨ she said ¨But who the heck are you all?¨

-¨My apologies¨ Julius said ¨I am Julius Visconti, Captain of Fenrir´s Blood Special Forces Unit. We were summoned by an open-channel distress signal from this location¨

-¨Ah, of course. I am Alisa Ilinichina Amiella of Cradel. We are an independent unit with the Far East Branch¨ she got a bit nervous ¨Um… Thanks for coming to our aid¨

Julius gave a little bow ¨It´s our pleasure¨

Alisa then began to look at Luis, a look of reminiscence on her eyes, Luis noticed this and look at her, wondering if something was wrong

-¨Hm? Do you know my Vice Captain?¨ Julius asked

Alisa came back to reality ¨Huh? No, it´s just… I was reminded of someone I know¨

-¨ _Really?_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨I beg your pardon, Captain¨ Ciel said ¨We´re ready to return to base, sir¨

-¨Understood. Let´s depart. Farewell, Miss Amiella¨

The gang board the helicopter and began their travel back to Friar, once they arrived, Ciel wanted to discuss something with Luis

-¨Vice Captain, what are your thoughts on our fight against the Psion?¨

Luis raised an eyebrow to that ¨Something on your mind Ciel?¨

-¨That battle… We had no plan, no discipline…¨ she got a bit worried ¨We fought haphazardly from beginning to end. We´re too reliant on our individual abilities. As a team, as a small unit, that can´t be right. To ensure victory, we must value strategy. We need a SOP to define our roles within a cohesive team¨

Luis put a hand on his chin ¨You really think that? I think we are fine, sure we might be a bit unorganized, but everybody put their best into the battle¨

-¨Maybe, perhaps I´ve overstepped my boundaries. I want to think about this a little longer¨

-¨Sure, let me know your results, just make sure to rest, today was a draining battle, I have to go to help out Julius with some paperwork, see you later¨

* * *

 **June 22, year 2074**

The following day, after waking up and taking a shower, Luis went towards the cafeteria, until he ran into Doctor Leah

-¨Ah, hello¨ she said ¨Uh, tell me something. How is Ciel getting along? Is she fitting well with the rest of the unit?¨

-Luis scratched the back of his head ¨She is not quite there yet¨

-¨I thought as much. She was born into a prominent military bloodline. Rachel took her in after the death of her parents¨

Luis expression turned into a sad one

-¨At Magnolia Compass, she was put through viciously intense military training. She was constantly tested under extreme stress and chastened for the smallest error¨

Luis could not believe that ¨ _Seriously, what kind of place was that orphanage? Seems to me that she was treated like a tool, she was an orphan for god´s sake_ ¨

-¨By the time I met her, she´d follow orders without pause. She was precise… almost mechanical. She and Julius were close in age, perhaps that´s why Rachel her to act as his bodyguard. They never truly became friends though. Maybe because those roles were foisted upon them¨

-¨That would explain why they weren't that happy to see each other, they were being professional¨ Luis whispered, but there was something that was bothering him ¨Why are you telling me this?¨

-¨Hehehehe. It´s clear that Ciel thinks very highly of you¨

-¨Really?¨ Luis was confused, sure Luis did already thought of her as a friend, but they just met, so surely he can't have that much of an impact on her

-¨Believe it or not, I contacted her yesterday, her words were ¨The Blood Unit is different of what I expected, but in a good way¨

-¨We are quite the bunch¨

-¨Either way, she seems to have begun taking herself a little less seriously since she arrived. It´s nice to see her smile¨

-¨Are you interested in Ciel?¨

-¨Aren´t we all? I was the closest thing to a friend she had. I certainly spoke more to her than any other person¨

-¨I….See¨ Luis felt somewhat shocked

-¨I know Ciel isn´t great with other people, but she seems like she´s trying to change. Be nice to her¨

-¨I will¨

-¨Thanks, anyway, I gotta go, thanks for taking the time to talk. I´ll see you later¨ and she walked away, leaving Luis alone with his thoughts

He walked towards the cafeteria, once there, he grabbed his tray and served himself some cereal with milk, a glass of orange juice and some toasts

-¨Luis, what´s up?¨ Romeo said

-¨Hey there Romeo¨ Luis smiled as he sit opposite to him ¨How are you?¨

-¨Been good, ready to take the day, no Aragami will stand a chance¨

-¨Like that attitude¨

The 2 boys kept eating, until Luis decided to ask something

-¨Hey Romeo, mind if I ask you something?¨

-¨Shoot away¨

-¨You grew at Magnolia, right? Did you met Ciel back then?¨

The fan boy till his head, thinking ¨Not that I remember, not all kids there interact with each other, she was probably in the same elite class as Julius, or something like that¨

-¨I see¨ Luis felt somewhat sad

-¨Why do you ask?¨

-¨Just curiosity, I´m trying to help her to get used to Blood, but this might be a tough nut to break¨

-¨Yeah, I feel you, I tried making her listen to some of Yuno´s music but she only said it was ok, only ok? Come on girl¨

Luis let out a chuckle at Romeo´s words

-¨Seriously though, she was eating breakfast by herself when I got here, I tried to join her but no luck¨

Nana joined them as well

-¨Hey guys¨

-¨Hi Nana¨ Luis said

-¨What are you talking about?¨

-¨Just trying to help out Luis with some stuff related to Ciel¨ Romeo said

-¨Oh? Is something happening to her?¨

-¨I am trying to help her to relax more and open up¨

-¨I see, I too want to get to know her, but I don´t know how to approach¨

-¨Why not just use your specialty?¨

Nana looked at Luis confused ¨My specialty?... Oh right, my Oden sandwich, how did I not thought of that? Good idea Luis, but you think she will like it?¨

-¨I can´t think of a reason why not, I am still trying to get you to give me the recipe¨

Nana devilishly smiled ¨Not happening, it is my mother secret recipe, you are gonna have to give me an equally amazing recipe for me to just consider¨

-¨Desafio aceptado¨ **(Translation: challenge accepted)**

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Luis decided to head to the garden to take some fresh air before the next mission

-¨Oh, Vice Captain¨ Ciel said, she was sitting at the covered dome ¨I´ve been hoping we could talk¨

-¨What is it?¨

-¨I think I´ve come to understand the importance of reacting to a shifting battle¨

-¨Really?¨

-¨Yes, but I believe that when unexpected changes come, we need to act as the leadership commands¨

-¨I… see¨ Luis replied, somewhat uncomfortable

-¨Am I wrong?¨

-¨It is an important aspect, but¨

-¨But that´s not enough on its own, you mean?¨

-¨Yeah, I mean don´t get me wrong, following commands is important, but God Eaters aren´t tools¨

-¨I don´t think we are!¨ she answered raising her voice a bit ¨I only want us to reliably carry out our missions¨

-¨And you think we haven´t?¨

That question made Ciel went quiet

-¨Ciel, let me ask you a question, despite the fact that we might be an unorganized unit, does it look to you that we fight inefficiently? Everybody here has its own skills, just like you, and when we combine them, we are unstoppable, I mean, isn´t that what is important?¨

Ciel put a hand on her chin, what Luis said made some sense

-¨What you´re saying is… I need to think of my team and respond together with them to the shifting of the battle¨

-¨Yeah, sure¨

-¨I understand. I´ll… try my best to change¨

-¨Don´t worry, I believe in you¨

-¨Luis Garcia and Ciel Alencon, report to the lobby for mission briefing¨ Fran voice was heard through the speaker

* * *

They arrived at the Abandoned City, after splitting up to take care of some Ogretails, they met again and now, a Kongou was waiting for them

-¨We should start by breaking the tail bond, that will knock it off balance and then we can proceed to other areas¨ Ciel suggested

-¨Sounds good to me, let us start the game¨

The monkey charged air and fire air bullets to the God Eaters, who dodge them and split up

Luis charged towards the creature and dodged a punch that was aimed at him, he quickly got behind it and performed a few slashes at its tail, shattering in the process, the creature let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground, though it was still alive

-¨Concentrated fire¨

Both of them delivered a storm of slashes and stabs, braking its face

The Aragami eventually got up and began to run away towards the inside of the library, turing right at the end of the hallway

-¨Let´s give it chase¨

Luis and her began to run after the creature, but just as the Argentinian turn right, the Aragami came at him curl itself in a ball, hitting him and flying away,

-¨Argh!¨

Luis body went over the end of the floor, barely managing to grab himself to the edge of it, he looked down and saw that there was no end to it, if he were to fall

-¨Mierda¨ **(Translation: Shit)** Luis tried to raised himself up, he saw where his God Arc was, but before he could attempt to grab it, the monkey went towards him, ready to finish the job ¨Mierda otra vez¨ **(Translation: Shit again)**

But before anything could happen, the creature got wrapped into electric bolts, paralyzing it

-¨A trap?¨

-¨Vice Captain, your hand¨ Ciel offered her hand to him, he took it and was able to raised himself up and now he was back on the safe side

-¨Thank you, now let´s finish this¨

After more fighting, the beast was finally down

-¨GG izi¨ Luis said

-¨Are you ok?¨ Ciel asked

-¨Yeah, I forgot that thing was able to curl itself in a ball so it caught me off guard, thank god for that trap, did you set it?¨

-¨Well, yes, while I was fighting my Ogretails, just in case the Kongou showed up earlier¨ she looked at the floor ¨I know protocol says we can't waste resources if we aren´t sure of an Aragami threat, but, you see, my intention was¨

-¨What are you getting nervous about?¨ Luis asked with a raised eyebrow

-¨Y-You are not mad?¨

-¨If it weren´t for that, that Aragami would had finished me off, I owe you one¨

Ciel did not know what to say, here she was expecting some nagging for not following protocol, not a thank you, just who was this Vice Captain anyway?

-¨Um, anyway, we should call for the helicopter¨

* * *

And so, they returned to Friar, where they were greeted by Nana

-¨Hi there Nana¨ Luis said

-¨Hey guys, you are just in time¨

-¨For what?¨ Ciel asked

-¨Ta-da¨ Nana showed them a tray ¨Fresh Oden sandwiches, nothing like one after a good battle¨

-¨Don't mind if I do¨ Luis said and began to eat ¨Great as always¨

-¨I am happy to hear it, aren´t you gonna take yours Ciel¨

Ciel looked at her with confusion, why was she offering this just out of nowhere?

-¨Come on Ciel, you are missing something good¨

Ciel eventually took the sandwich and gave it a bite, a small smile on her face

-¨it´s…. It´s really good¨

-¨Really?¨ Nana smiled at her

-¨Yes, thank you Nana¨

-¨What did I told you? Anyway, I have to check some documents, catch you two later¨

The two girls were left alone, Ciel kept eating in silence, Nana tried to start conversation

-¨So….. what´s new?¨ Nana asked

-¨Aside from the fact of joining Blood, not that much¨ Ciel replied in a monotonous tone

-¨Oh right, you had only been here for a day, my bad¨

-¨It-It´s fine¨

Both girls remained quiet, not sure how to proceed

-¨ _Maybe this was a bad idea_ ¨ Nan thought

-¨Pink is nice¨ Ciel said out of nowhere

-¨Huh?¨ Nana was confused

-¨I mean, you clothes are pink and pink is a nice color, so¨ her cheeks turned pink themselves ¨I am sorry, that comment was inappropriate, wasn´t it?¨

Nana just smile ¨Not at all Ciel, thank you, pink is a nice color, it is my favorite¨

-¨I.. see¨

-¨I like the little tails you have on your hair, and it is such a nice color too¨

Ciel was taken back, once more somebody gave her a compliment, and this time over something so trivial as hair, this Blood Unit is something else, and… she like it

* * *

Later, Luis headed to the garden, she got a message from Ciel saying she wanted to talk about something, upon entering the garden, Ciel gave a small bow

-¨My apologies, Vice Captain, I did not intend to take you away from your duties¨

-¨No need to apologize Ciel, besides you sounded serious in the message, what is it?¨

-¨… Blood is incredible. They are not only elite warriors, they are versatile, capable and daring. To be honest, they are far more than I expected. They synchronize without effort and are constantly aware of not only their own tactical situation, but each of their allies, I mean, I talked to Captain Julius about his missions alongside Romeo and Gil earlier today and despite their arguments, they fight perfectly. Truly, they´ve come far, each and one of their members¨

Luis smiled at that, he was happy that she was seeing the value of Blood

-¨My point being that the level of strategic capability that they have shown far outstrips my own, far outstrips each of us individually¨

-¨It what I told you, despite being unorganized, we are a team no matter what¨

-¨Indeed, Vice Captain… I believe this to be the result of the relationships you´ve develop with us¨

Luis scratched the back of his head ¨You think? I am just happy to have you all by my side¨

She looked down at the floor, somewhat sad ¨To be honest, the way Blood interacts, I´ve begun to question myself all I´ve been taught as a soldier¨ she quickly got her head up ¨Ah! Please do not misunderstand, it is not a bad feeling. In fact, it´s… How can I put this?¨ she began to flustered ¨Erm… I… don´t quite know how to explain it. Hmm… I´m sorry for all this¨

While Luis found this to be cute, he started to get worry that Ciel might pass out

-¨Ciel?¨

-¨Vice Captain, there is something I want to ask of you¨

-¨Yes?¨

After a few seconds of silence, Ciel gave a full bow ¨P-Please… Please be my friend!¨ her heart was beating quite fast

Luis was shocked, that wasn´t what he expected

-¨ _She looks so scared, why would she feel the need to ask me something like that? We are friends… Then again, considering what Leah told me, I guess she might not know it herself_ ¨

Ciel slowly raised her head

-¨So… W-Will you?¨


	6. For my Friend

**Name: Luis Garcia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair color: Black (style 1)**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)**

 **God Arc: Fiery Knife (short blade), Mirage (sniper gun), Tigris Shield (buckler)**

 **Clothes: Rocky Plaid Shirt (Top) Decor Torret Bottom (Bottom)**

 **Date of Birth: October 15**

 **Blood Art: Blood Cascade I**

* * *

 **June 22, year 2074**

-¨So… W-Will you?¨ Ciel asked nervously

Luis gave her a small smile ¨Of course Ciel! But I already think of you as my friend¨

Ciel look at him in disbelief ¨R-Really? You truly mean that?¨ she was extremely happy, her first friend ¨Thank you Vice Captain, thank you so much!... though, my apologies, I know this is… an uncommon way to go about it. I've always seen friendship from afar and wanted nothing more. A unit that doesn´t rely on orders, but on each other¨

-¨Well, you come to the right place then¨

Then she realized something ¨Ah, one more thing… May I… tell others you are friend?¨

-¨Of course you can Ciel, you don't have to ask me for permission, and, you can call me Luis you know?¨

-¨Oh, right, well, thank you Vice, I mean Luis¨

Luis was happy, she finally open up to him, maybe with time, she will to others

-¨Anyway, we better move out, we have one more mission before dinner, I´ll be cooking today¨

-¨Can you cook?¨

Luis got a cocky smile ¨Yeah, I don´t like to brag, but I am proud of my work, just you wait¨

-¨All right, I look forward¨

-¨Ok, let´s us start the game¨

Ciel tilt her head in confusion ¨I beg your pardon?¨

-¨Oh, that is just my catchphrase, I got it out of a videogame¨

Ciel was more confused

-¨You… know what a videogame is, right?¨

-¨I mean, I get the concept just by the name, but never tried one myself¨ that is what she said, mainly because her instructors always told her that they were a waste of time

-¨Oh, well, that is alright, now let´s go¨

* * *

After a battle, night fall at Friar, the gang met at the cafeteria

-¨Huh, seems Luis is cooking again¨ Romeo said while he saw his friend at the kitchen, cutting down some vegetables

-¨Yeah, oh, I am excited¨ Nana added with enthusiasm

-¨Is he really that good of a cook?¨ Gil asked

-¨You bet¨ Romeo added

-¨I do have to admit he is quite talented¨ Julius added as well

-¨Huh, is that so? Well, guess I have nothing to worry about¨ the Scottish replied

Ciel entered the room, she saw the rest of her teammates, at first she wasn´t sure if she should sit with them, but, reluctantly, she sat down

-¨G-Good evening¨ She said somewhat nervous

-¨Oh, Ciel, hi!¨ Romeo yelled

Suddenly, Luis came out of the kitchen with a tray on his hand ¨Oh, good that you are all here¨

-¨How is dinner going?¨ Gil asked

-¨So far so good, I brought you all something to calm down the appetite¨

He put on the table a tray that contained baked pastries

-¨What are those?¨ Romeo asked

-¨We call them empanadas back home¨

-¨They look like dumplings¨ Nana added

-¨Yeah, they are similar, as in dough folded and stuffed¨ he pointed to the first line of empanadas ¨These ones are filled with spinach and cheese¨ he pointed to the second line ¨These have ham and cheese¨ he pointed to the last line ¨And these are a variety called ¨Salteñas¨, they have slice meat, potatoes and raises¨

-¨Salte-what?¨ Romeo asked in confusion

-¨Salteñas, I believe he is referring to Salta, a town back in Argentina¨ Ciel informed

Everybody looked at her surprised

-¨W-What?¨ Ciel turned slightly red

-¨How do you know that?¨ Gil asked

-¨Well, I did some research on Luis country, mostly out of curiosity, was that wrong?¨

Luis gave her a small smile ¨Not at all Ciel, I appreciate the interest¨

Ciel just blinked ¨Oh, you are welcome, I mean, I did the same with Gil¨

-¨Really?¨ Romeo asked and got a cocky smile on him ¨Look at that Gil, you got an admirer, am I right?¨

Gil just looked at him ¨Oh, I get it, what you´re really asking is, would you beat the shit out of me, Gil?¨

Romeo just sweat, while the others just laughed

-¨Anyway, knock yourselves out, I am gonna take some to Fran, she is busy with paperwork and I don't want her to skip food, be right back¨ and the black haired was gone

-¨All right, let´s dig, deeps on the salteña ones¨ Nana said

-¨Hey, that ain´t fair¨ Romeo asked

-¨Now now, there is enough for everyone, and I don´t think Luis would want us fight¨ Julius said

Ciel went for one of the vegetable ones, and it was delicious, Luis wasn´t just showing off, eventually, the Argentinian joined them, eating and chatting among other things, no worries at all, and she liked it

* * *

 **June 23, year 2074**

The following morning, they were all called to Grem´s office, inside of it were Dr. Rachel and Dr. Leah were there as well

-¨Psst¨ Romeo called Luis attention ¨Are those two really sisters? They don´t look much like sisters¨

Luis remembered someone, and upon do it, his expression turned into a bitter one ¨Relatives don´t always have to look like one another, in fact, sometimes, that might be a blessing¨

Romeo was taken back by Luis negativity, that was rare from him, it sounded like he took it personal, why? ¨I mean; I am just saying¨

Suddenly, the door opened, Grem entered, alongside a skinny, silver haired doctor

-¨Buying in bulk will ensure profit, Kujo!¨ the director yelled ¨That´s the end goal, not your petty research. Stop being a coward and grow a spine¨

-¨Ah¨ the man known as Kujo said nervously ¨Well then, we´ll continue this later¨

The fat director took a puff from his cigarette and exhale the smoke, which landed on Nana, she coughed

-¨Cuidado donde tiras eso genio¨ **(Translation; Careful where you throw that genius)**

Grem thought he Heard someoen voice, but he just ignored it

-¨We´re glad you could finally make time to joins us, Director Grem¨ Rachel said

-¨What she means is ¨thank you for coming¨ Leah added ¨We´re sure you´re busy¨

-¨Very, doctor, very¨ he took another puff

-¨ _You don´t look like it_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨Pardon me if I forego more idiotic pleasantries. Why are we moving my fortress to the Far East? I gave no such order¨

The gang looked at each other confused

-¨You are beginning to try my patience, Rachel. Why don´t you take after your sister a little more¨

-¨Hehehe¨ the red headed laughed ¨Do mind your manners before the Director, Rachel¨

-¨Of course¨ the blonde doctor replied ¨We need to see Blood and God Arc Soldiers together in combat situations¨

-¨There are more than enough Aragami here¨ the director replied ¨There´s no need to travel to that madhouse! I won´t put my operation at risk on some whim¨

-¨HQ does not simply grant approval to anyone who asks. They insisted on seeing the God Arc Soldiers in combat with various Aragami¨

-¨Ah I see… Even so¨

-¨Miss Yuno makes her home at the Far East Branch¨ Leah added ¨She does command much influence with Fenrir. It would be nice to grant her some aid¨

Eventually, the director agreed ¨Very well. I allow this frivolous exercise. However, I want assurances that neither Blood nor the God Arc Soldiers shall take casualties¨

-¨ _Wow, he is worried about us? That is surprising_ ¨ Luis thought

Rachel showed a small smile ¨None at all. I´d never dream of betraying your trust¨

-¨Very well! Submit your proposal. I care not. Doctor Leah, would you remain for a while? The rest of you may go¨

And so the gang walked outside of the office

-¨Look like the next days are going to be interesting ones¨ Gil said

-¨God Arc Soldiers? What exactly are they?¨ Luis asked

-¨Esentially, machines build with the abilities similar to us God Eaters¨ Ciel explained

-¨Wait, so they can fight Aragami?¨

-¨Indeed they can, at least in theory¨ Julius added ¨Either way, if we are to perform alongside them, we ll need to be at our top form¨

-¨Indeed Captain Julius¨ Ciel agreed

-¨Well, you hear them, let´s train and upgrade our weapons as best we can, got it¨ Luis added, the rest nod in agreement

* * *

 **June 24, year 2074**

The following day, at Grem office

-¨Dr. Leah, why are you opposed to testing unmanned operations?¨ Kujo asked ¨It´s the most efficient way forward with the God Arc Soldiers¨

-¨I am not opposed¨ the red headed replied ¨I simply cannot comprehend that we cannot begin a new test phase under current conditions¨ She then glared at Grem ¨How could you allow this?¨

-¨HQ insists that the use of God Arc Soldiers is unnatural. Many former God Eaters have lent their voice to this protest. I do as I must. If we can´t get solid results, and quick, in this next testing phase, we will be forced to scale back the program. It is out of my hands. I am sorry doctor; I only ask that you try to understand… For my sake?¨

She eventually accepted the facts ¨Very well¨

The door opened, Julius, Ciel and Luis entered the room as Leah left

-¨Reporting in, Director Grem¨ Julius said ¨I was informed you wished to speak with my team and I?¨

-¨As per Dr. Rachel´s request, I want your Blood Unit to take the lead in conducting the upcoming God Arc Soldiers exercises. To elaborate, I… Erm¨ he looked at Kujo ¨Kujo, elaborate for me¨

-¨Of course Director. I understand that you, Capt. Visconti, and you Ms. Alencon, worked under Dr. Rachel and Dr. Leah¨

-¨Yes, that´s true¨ Julius replied ¨They raised us in fact. Both Ciel and I served as tests pilots in earlier phases of the God Arc Soldier project¨

-¨ _What?!_ ¨ Luis was surprised

-¨Very good. Yes, very good indeed. Then I´ll be brief. I need you to observe the Soldiers in combat and defend them… I-If necessary. We require 1-on1 combat data, so your task is to clear the operations area. Please ensure that nearby Aragami will not be a threat¨

-¨So we´re to play the opening act?¨ Julius deduced

-¨Exactly¨ Grem said ¨And you´d best not forget it, boy. The God Arc Soldiers are to be the stars of this show. Do I make myself understood?¨

-¨ _So much for caring about us_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨Yes sir¨ Julius said

-¨Excellent. You ´ll be briefed onsite, etcetera, etcetera. Mission requisites and such. Handle it, Kujo, I´m a busy man¨

-¨Ocupado con sus cigarros¨ Luis whispered **(Translation: Busy with his cigarettes)**

-¨Of course¨ Kujo said ¨Erm, Captain Visconti, I´ll go into more detail at the mission briefing. I-If that´s acceptable¨

-¨Very well. Thank you, Doctor, until then¨

The trio left the room, deciding to rest for tomorrow important trial

* * *

 **June 25, year 2074**

The following day, Luis alongside Nana, Romeo and Gil headed to the valley of Blue Ice for their part of the mission, today target being a Kongou and a Chi-you

-¨Let´s split up, Gil, cover us with shooting, Nana Romeo with me¨ Luis ordered

The Scottish boy stood behind while the trio encircle the monkey creature and began their respective attacks, the monster raised it fist and aimed towards them, but they got out of the way just in time

-¨He is defenseless, concentrated fire¨ Luis yelled and charged his blood art, performing a series of slashes embedded in a red power

The Monkey got up however and fire air bullets at Gil, luckily, Romeo blocked him with his shield

-¨Not bad kid, I owe you one¨ Gil complimented him

-¨Just doing my job¨ the fan boy replied

Nana using her hammer manage to brake the monkey´s tail, the creature let out a roar of pain and spin away from the battle

-¨Coward¨ Gil yelled

They chased the monster, who began to fire more air bullets at them

-¨Move out!¨ Luis yelled while dodging

-¨Argh!¨ a bullet hit Nana and sent her flying away

-¨Nana!¨ Romeo yelled worried

-¨Romeo, help Nana, Gil, with me!¨ the black haired yelled, he grabbed a stun grenade out of his pocket and threw it at the monkey, the grenade emanated a flashing light, leaving it temporarily blind

-¨Nice thinking, let´s take it down¨ Gil said

After a few more minutes, the beast was down

-¨Nana, are you all right?¨ Luis asked concerned

-¨Yeah, it pains me a little but I´ll live¨ the sandwich lover replied with a small smile

-¨Hate to break it, but we have a Chi-you to face¨ Gil added

-¨Would you be able to fight Nana?¨ Romeo asked

-¨Yeah, don´t worry¨

The group went to defeat the creature

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Friar, Julius entered the lobby running, he seemed agitated

-¨Is Blood still engaged?¨

-¨Yes, God Arc Soldier Beta is still in combat¨ Fran informed but then she gasped

-¨Friar, come in¨ Ciel spoke through the speaker ¨God Arc Soldier Beta has taken severe damage, what are your orders?¨

-¨What!?¨ Kujo asked in disbelief ¨It´s evasion control must be faulty. Although it could be a spatial awareness problem. We ran tests, but nothing like this, Dammit!¨

-¨Ciel, I´ll deactivate God Arc Unit Beta. Defend it and repeal the Aragami until we can mount a rescue¨

-¨Belay that!¨ Julius yelled ¨I saw strange clouds on my return. I´m certain they were red nimbus¨

And indeed they were, because back with Luis and the others

-¨Yeah, it´s Gil, We can confirm the clouds here¨

Luis looked at the red clouds, it looked like the sky itself was on Blood

-¨A la puta¨ he said **(Translation: Holy shit)**

-¨Whoa!¨ Romeo said shocked ¨I've heard the rumors, but… I´ve never actually seen any. This is insane.¨

-¨Blood Unit, withdraw immediately¨ Julius ordered ¨There is no time¨

-¨Captain, it may be too late¨ Ciel spoke through the speaker ¨Red rain has already begun to fall here¨

-¨WHAT?!¨ Luis yelled

-¨Damn!¨ Julius cursed ¨Fran, where´s the transport squad?¨

-¨They´re surrounded, trying to fight through the Aragami. I don´t think they´ll make it to the unit in time¨

-¨All blood members, your new orders are to put on hazmat suits and move to rescue Ciel! The suits are likely to take damage in battle. Do your best to avoid engaging the enemy whenever you can! Whatever you do Ciel, stay out of the rain!¨

-¨Silence!¨ Grem yelled ¨You don´t have the authority for that, now, tell your minions that the God Arc Soldiers are your first and only priority. I order you to aid in their defense!¨

-¨Sir, that is impossible. They cannot fight in the red rain!¨

-¨How dare you to question me, Julius? You will defend the God Arc Soldiers! Even at the cost of your own lives¨

-¨What the hell is this guy saying?¨ Luis asked in disbelief ¨Julius, do something¨

Julius slammed his fist on the desk ¨Have you gone mad?! I won´t abandon her! You know damn well how dangerous that rain is!¨

-¨Captain¨ Ciel spoke with serenity on her voice ¨I apologize. I cannot obey you. Fall back without me¨

-¨Say what?!¨ Luis yelled ¨Ciel!¨

Julius could not believe that

Ciel was under her God Arc Soldier, her only protection against rain ¨You must leave. To attempt rescue with inadequate equipment will only lead to loses. I´ll not allow you to take such risk for my sake. Blood must hold to the Director´s orders. Stay safe and out of the rain¨

-¨Ciel¨ Julius said

-¨Captain, don´t worry, I am proud to have served at your side. I will carry out my mission… to the very last¨

-¨Ciel, no!¨ Luis begged, this can´t be happening, not again, tears were beginning to form in his eyes

-¨Luis¨ Nana looked at him worried

-¨And… thank you as well Luis, for being my friend¨

She turned off her speaker and looked at the sky, waiting her destiny, despite what she said, a part of her was scared

-¨Ciel! Respond!¨ Julius yelled ¨CIEL!¨

-¨She´s deactivated her radio¨ Fran informed

-¨Hmph!¨ Grem scoffed ¨That young lady is well trained indeed. She´s made the right choice and saved your career with it, Captain¨

-¨Oh no, he didn't just¨ Luis said with anger, he won´t let this happen, despite what Ciel might have said, he knew he was scared, he looked at the God Arc Soldier at his care, he knew what he had to do

* * *

Back at Friar, Fran gasped ¨God Arc Soldier Gamma, it´s on an intercept course with Beta!¨

-¨What?!¨ Everyobody were shocked

-¨Julius!¨ nana yelled ¨Luis, he¨

-¨I know Nana, I know¨ he closed his eyes ¨Luis…¨

-¨Julius¨ The director said ¨You will quell your unit´s defiance. Moreover, you will be punished for their foolishness. It´s best you remember your place¨

-¨Yes Director, of course¨ he said ¨ _Luis, Ciel, just make sure to come back, both of you_ ¨

* * *

Back with Ciel, she was sitting under her soldier, she got her feet closer to her to prevent any rain fall on her, until she heard a growl, she took her weapon, and saw a Chi-You landing in front of her, she knew she will have to go out to fight it, and even if she chooses not to, she could not fight in such a small space, on the bright side, if she died, she will see her parents again

The creature took flied and dive towards her, she got herself ready, until

The creature was sent away by a powerful slash, Ciel looked in disbelief, what just

-¨Ciel, are you ok?¨ Luis asked

Ciel was shocked, was it really?

-¨Luis!?¨

Luis God Arc embrace Ciel´s one in order to create more protection form the rain, the door form the chest opened and Luis got out of it

-¨Hey¨ he said in a low voice

-¨Vice Captain, what? How? Why?¨

-¨All Blood Special Forces¨ Julius said ¨I order to fall back immediately, leave the rest to them understood¨

-¨Julius¨ Luis said

-¨Just… come back alive¨

-¨Understood¨

Luis saw that Ciel sat down, not looking at him

-¨ _Why?_ ¨ she thought

He let out a sigh and sat down as well, waiting for the rain to stop

* * *

Eventually, after a few hours, the rain stopped and they both managed to return to Friar, where Luis alongside Ciel was immediately summoned to the Director office

-¨Are you out of your freaking mind boy?!¨ the director yelled

-¨Sir, I¨ Ciel tried to spoke, but got cut off

-¨Silence Alencon, this does not concern you¨ he then glared at Luis ¨What do you have to said?¨

Luis looked at him with determination ¨I saved her, something that you didn´t, the only thing you did was being a pain in the ass and smoke your damn cigarette!¨

Ciel gasped in shock, Did Luis just talk to a superior authority like that?

-¨Why, you little¨ He looked at two guards ¨Take him to the prison, I´ll see what to do with him later!¨

The guards grabbed Luis and took him to the prison

He exchanged a brief look with Ciel, she looked worried and confused, he only showed him a small smile, reassuring her that everything was ok

* * *

The night fall, Luis was alone in his prison cell

-¨I never thought I would end up in a place like this again¨ he then remembered another cell, voices calling his name and accusing him, and he was on his knees, crying, he shook his head, he didn't want to think about that ¨I miss my videogames¨

-¨Luis¨ a voiced called

Luis looked up and saw Ciel, standing outside of the cell

-¨Ciel, what are you doing here?¨

-¨I struggle to understand¨ she said with desperation ¨You put yourself in such danger for me, you knew you will be punished, but you still did something so reckless. Piloting a God Arc Soldier is dangerous to the untrained, you´d need a screen first and even then¨

-¨I tend to skip the tutorials in videogames, you know?¨ he tried to joke about the matter

-¨This is no laughing matter!¨ she yelled and looked down ¨You could have died. You could have died! You ignored orders and charge right in, and anything could have gone wrong… and…¨

-¨I never wanted to be a God Eater¨ he said

Ciel looked at him in shock

-¨What?¨

Luis got a sad and pained expression ¨ That is why I wasn't that excited about my promotion, I never wanted, I didn't like the idea, I was scared, but circumstances forced me into it, during training, I sucked, everybody, my own family included thought that all I was good for was videogames and cooking, and I screw it up badly on my first mission, I was really a failure¨ he then showed a small smile ¨But I realized of something, it was the key¨

-¨Key?¨

-¨The key to protect my friends, the only one I have in Argentina, and the ones I made here, Julius, Nana, Romeo, Gil, Fran and many others, I want to protect them¨ he put his hand on the small window that was the only way he could see Ciel face ¨And of course you as well Ciel, I want to protect you too¨

Ciel could not believe it, was he serious?

-¨You risked a court marital, risked your career, risked your life… Just to come for me and keep me safe. All for me¨

-¨Ciel, so long as I can protect my friends and make them happy¨ he smiled at her ¨I don't care if I stay as a mere cadet for the rest of my life, there are more important things in life¨

Ciel was in disbelief, he was really willing to do all of that just for his friends, just for her, even if it means problem with the superiors, all for those he cared about, was that really what made Blood so special? Fighting for those precious?

She slowly moved her hand towards Luis´s one

-¨No one has ever risked anything for me¨ Her fingers interconnected his, and deep inside her, she could heel something different, something has awakened, a new power ¨No one until you¨

Luis could sense it, Ciel power awakening, but more importantly, he sensed Ciel fingers, they were soft, why was blood rushing to his cheeks, and why his heart race so fast? He didn't knew, but all that matter was that his friend was safe

* * *

 **And that is that**

 **Sorry that I took so long, life is hard with me right now, i am trying to find a job, got family issues, so i dont feel like writing that often, but i wont abandon you guys, we are making to the end, thank you for understand**

 **And we got to one of the best scenes for Ciel character, she is such a cutie, and Luis, he is such a hero, and he is slowly dropping hints of his past, be ready because it will be huge**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time**

 **Peace**


	7. Experiments as we Travel

**Name: Luis Garcia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair color: Black (style 1)**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)**

 **God Arc: Fiery Knife (short blade), Mirage (sniper gun), Tigris Shield (buckler)**

 **Clothes: Rocky Plaid Shirt (Top) Decor Torret Bottom (Bottom)**

 **Date of Birth: October 15**

 **Blood Art: Sky Dancer I**

* * *

 **June 28, year 2074**

After 3 days, Luis was finally released out of prison, he got out of the elevator and was received by Romeo, Nana and Gil

-¨Luis!¨ Nana yelled happy and went for a hug to her friend

-¨Hi Nana, good to see you again¨

-¨I know¨ she broke the hug ¨It´s been a while, but it´s awful how you got locked up for saving a life¨

-¨ _Story of my life_ ¨ he thought bitterly ¨Sorry to worry you, I ll cook you something in return¨

-¨Oooh, yeah, still, insubordination, getting tossed in the stockade… Ah, the fire of youth. Maybe I should try it out¨

-¨We are not old you know?¨

-¨That is my friend for you, always positive¨ Romeo said while wrapping an arm around him ¨Though I warned you, I've been practicing my gaming skills, you won´t stand a chance next time we play¨

Luis smiled cockily ¨Oh ho ho, we shall see¨

-¨Anyway, let me tell you Luis, you get a lot of love, you know?¨

Luis raised an eyebrow ¨I get a lot of love?¨

-¨Well, we obviously did all kinds of things to get you out, for example, Julius is temporarily refusing his salary, oh and Ciel begged Director Grem the whole time, she was really worried for you¨

Luis felt a bit bad, that was his last intention

-¨Well, regardless, the director approved your release, No Court of Inquiry for you¨

-¨Um Romeo¨ Nana said ¨Julius and Ciel asked us to not tell him that¨

Realization hit the blondie ¨Oh man, Why didn't you said something before?! You are not helping me!¨

-¨What? How is this my fault?!¨

Both began to argue, Luis just shook his head in amusement and decided to check on Gil

-¨Hey there Gil, I¨

-¨May I have a word, Vice Captain?¨ the Scottish cut him off

-¨Oh, sure, what is it?¨

-¨… No, never mind. It should wait until after the mission, if you´ll spare me the time then¨

-¨Of course¨

Gil nod and turned his back and rest again the reel

Luis let out a sigh, he is pissed with him, he could tell, moving on, he went upstairs and saw Ciel working on the terminal, he walked very slowly and tapped her on her left shoulder

-¨Huh?¨ she turned left and saw no one

-¨Hi there¨ Luis said, he was standing on the right

She turned back and saw Luis with a little smile ¨Vice Captain, I am glad you´re back¨ she then looked down embarrassed ¨Listen, in that mission guarding the God Arc Soldiers, I¨

He placed a hand on her shoulder ¨Thanks for springing me¨

-¨Oh!¨ she turned slightly pink ¨No, I just did what¨ she took a deep breath ¨Sorry, there´s so much more I should say, but when I think about saying it, I get flustered¨

Luis chuckled ¨Don´t get a heart attack on me please¨

-¨Don't tease me like that!¨ she took another breath ¨How did you even know what I did? The only person that could told you was Romeo and I¨ realization hit her

-¨Ciel?¨

She walked down the stairs

-¨Hey, Ciel, how is¨ Romeo said but

SLAP

-¨Ouch!¨ he grabbed his head in pain

Ciel walked upstairs

-¨What did I do?¨ the fanboy asked himself

-¨Oh Romeo, you shouldn't make girls angry¨ Nana said

-¨Anyway¨ Ciel continued

-¨ _I am so not pissing her off, she reminds me of Makoto from Persona 5_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨You have my full support, Vice, I mean, Luis, we´re in this together!¨

-¨Of course, we are friends after all¨

-¨And also, Dr. Rachel wants to talk to you, you should go see her¨

-¨I will¨

She nod and walked away, then Julius approached him

-¨Vice Captain, I am glad to see you´re¨

-¨Any problems without me?¨ Luis cut him off

-¨Oh, well, no, our missions went very well¨

-¨Good¨

-¨What you did Luis really moved us, you have my gratitude¨

Luis cuffed ¨Hah, now you care?¨

Julius was taken back by Luis attitude ¨Is something wrong?¨

-¨Nothing, I gotta go to talk Dr. Rachel, later¨

And he walked away, leaving Julius confused

* * *

Luis headed to the Doctor´s lab, where she greeted him

-¨Ah, Mr. Garcia, good to see you not behind the bars¨ the doctor joked

-¨Yeah, not a fan of that¨

-¨Anyway, I have to tell you, I´m proud to have you as a member of Blood. Thank you for protecting your family¨

Luis scratched his head embarrassed ¨It is not that big of a deal¨

-¨But¨ her tone became more sinister ¨You shouldn´t climb into God Arc Soldiers. They can leave profound mental effects on the pilot¨

-¨Oh¨ Luis was surprised ¨Well, I was not aware of that¨

-¨Well, now you are my dear child¨ for a brief second, an evil smile showed on her face

-¨ _What was that just now?_ ¨ He felt a shiver down his spine ¨ _That was a creepy smile, creepier than the Bobbies from We Happy Few_ ¨

-¨Just in case¨ the doctor continued ¨I´ll be giving you a medical exam once you´re ready for your next mission¨

-¨Oh, ok, sure¨

And so he went towards the examination room, laying on the table, while Rachel looked at her screens

-¨Ah. Of course¨ she said ¨I see it now. You are the soil and the water. You give life to the seed of life¨ she had another smile on her face, it looked like she was happy ¨The guide has come. The one that shall lead the Blood. Hehehe!¨

* * *

Luis headed towards the city of Mercy alongside Julius, Ciel and Nana

-¨Let us start the game, I need some action!¨ Luis yelled with excitement

-¨Woo hoo!¨ Nana added as well ¨I feel invigorated now!¨

-¨I admire your energy, but you ought to take things slowly Luis¨ Julius said

-¨Indeed¨ Ciel added ¨After all, you haven't been in battle for 3 days straight, it stands to reason that it will take you time to go back to full potential¨

-¨I know, don´t worry¨

The Aragami showed up, this time it was a Vajra, a large sized tiger-like

-¨There it is¨ Luis said

The creature gave a huge jump and dive towards the gang dodged

-¨This enemy is known for his fast movements, be on your guard everyone!¨ Julius commanded

The monster first began by charging electricity on its mane and fire electric balls at Luis, who deployed his shield

-¨Nghh!¨ the Argentinian clenched his teeth

Julius dashed towards it and performed a series of slashes to its front legs, while Ciel covered him with fire bullets

The feline creature then did a back flip and began to dash towards them while zigzagging

-¨Damn it, it sure is fast¨ Luis said while trying to hit it with bullets, unfortunately, he got hit by the monster

-¨Aargh!¨ he yelled as he landed a few meters back

The monster then went for a scratch attack using its claws, fortunately, Nana blocked it with a swing of her hammer

-¨Bad kitty, bad!¨ she yelled as she swinged her hammer on the creature face

Taking this opportunity, Ciel managed to get behind the monster, jumped and performed 2 slashes, followed by a special slash that created a wave of Oracle energy, breaking the creature´s tail and causing Ciel to be pushed back

-¨Was that Ciel Blood Art?¨ Luis asked amazed

-¨Yeap, she got it while you were locked up¨ Nana informed

-¨Focus on the battle!¨ Julius yelled

The Vajra let out a massive roar, now it was embedded with more electricity

-¨It has entered into rage status!¨ Luis yelled

The cat creature began to create a little thunder dome wrapping both Luis and Nana, the dome began to grow in size

-¨Move!¨ Julius yelled

And so did his companions before they were caught in the electric explosion

Julius then took a grenade out of his pocket and threw it towards the Aragami, the flashing light blinded it and left it defendless

-¨Concentrate fire!¨ Julius yelled

Luis charged and used his Blood Art, performing a storm of slashes embedded with energy, breaking the creature face

After a few more minutes fighting, the beast was done

-¨Good job everybody¨ Julius complemented them

-¨Well, the show´s over¨ Luis said while cleaning some sweat from his forehead ¨I gotta say, I rather fight a Pikachu, at least they are small¨

-¨Pika-what?¨ Ciel asked in confusion

-¨A yellow rat creature from a videogame called Pokémon, they can also manipulate electricity and…¨ realizing that Ciel was clearly not understanding anything of what he was saying, Luis simply said ¨Nevermind¨

-¨Wait, go on, I wanna know more, are they cute?¨ Nana asked with curiosity

The cute part got Ciel attention ¨Yes, do explain Luis¨

Luis raised an eyebrow at the girls' sudden interest

Meanwhile Julius looked at his unit, it made him happy that they were getting along

* * *

They returned at Friar, where Gil was waiting for them

-¨Hi there Gil¨ Nana said

-¨Hi, how were things?¨

-¨All went well Gil, thank you for asking¨ Julius said ¨Did something happened?¨

-¨Actually, I was hoping to talk with the Vice-Captain¨

-¨What is it?¨ Luis asked

-¨… Could it be in private?¨

Taking the hint, the others left, leaving the two of them alone

-¨Gil?¨ Luis asked confused

-¨How could you be so damn reckless?¨ he asked totally furious

-¨Wait, what?¨

-¨Charging out into the red rain like that was lunacy¨ he grabbed Luis by his neckerchief ¨You can´t do that¨

-¨Abandoning Ciel was also a lunacy, did you wanted for her to die?¨ the black haired replied calmly

Upon hearing that, Gil let go of Luis, a guilty expression on his face ¨It´s just, if something happened, those you left behind…¨ he looked down towards the floor, reminiscing ¨They couldn´t understand¨

-¨Gil¨ Luis said shocked

He let out a sigh ¨I like that you´re gung-ho. It´s the reason I´m here. But don´t think you can do everything alone¨

Luis looked down, feeling ashamed ¨I am sorry, my last intention was to worry you¨

Gil grabbed the tip of his hat, he didn't wanted Luis to feel guilty, it was just

-¨Look, I… Sorry for the lecture¨ he began to walk away ¨See ya¨

-¨You were the one that got left behind, right?¨ Luis asked

That question stopped Gil on his tracks

-¨You know you can talk to me if you want¨ he smiled a bit

Gil kept walking ¨Just don´t be too reckless¨

Luis sighed, hoping he didn't ruin his friendship with him, he walked downstairs and saw Ciel

-¨Everything ok Luis?¨

-¨It is complicated, we´ll see¨

-¨Oh, well, let me know if I can help¨

-¨Thanks¨

-¨Also, I think Dr. Rachel was looking for you. She should be in her lab¨

-¨All right, I´ll go check¨

-¨Um¨ she got nervous ¨When you´re finished talking with her, would you… mind sparing me a little of your time?¨

-¨Sure, no problem¨

-¨Really? Thank you, I´ll be waiting at the garden then¨

* * *

He headed towards the doctor lab

-¨You wanted to talk to me doctor?¨

-¨Indeed, I have good news, Ciel´s Blood Power has awoken¨

Luis eyes went wide ¨For real?¨

-¨Indeed, deep down, Ciel can sense, or ¨intuit¨, the world around her and share her perception with others¨

-¨That´s amazing!¨

-¨Indeed it is, it was your Blood Power that ¨Evoked¨ Ciel´s and guided her to her awakening¨

Luis was confused

-¨What is this intuit?¨

-¨Ciel can perceive the enemy´s location and state and share that knowledge with her team¨

-¨That ought to help us prevent surprise attacks, and what do you mean with the power of Evoke?¨

-¨You ¨Evoke¨ the true power of those with whom you share a connection… potentially your whole team. Your power is evidenced by Ciel´s sudden awakening… and you will awaken the rest of Blood¨

Luis looked at his hand, he remembered that, while in prison, he felt something awakening on Ciel, it must had been that

-¨You might not be able to feel it yet, but… I hope you´ll use your power to help your team awaken¨

-¨I will¨ he said with determination

* * *

After finishing the talk, Luis headed towards the garden in order to talk to Ciel, both took sit under the glass dome

-¨Our next step is to focus on perfecting our attack patterns and increasing our ranged efficiency¨

-¨All right¨

-¨Speaking of, Vice Captain, have you been making use of the Bullet Editor?¨

-¨Well, I know the basics due to my training back in Buenos Aires, but sometimes it can be rather complicated ¨

Ciel nod ¨Well, I certainly understand that. The intensity of the subject tends to put off many God Eaters. I know some say it is ¨above their pay grade¨, which I´m almost certain is a joke¨

-¨Depende a quien le preguntes¨ **(Translation: It depends on who you ask)** Luis whispered ¨Well, I personally rather just slash things, but I get what you´re saying¨

-¨Ineed, and at the same time, It is too exciting to ignore!¨ her voice began to raise ¨We can change bullet trajectory, elemental effects… It gives us much greater options when attacking at range!¨ unknowingly, she clenched her fist in excitement ¨Imagine all the possibilities! Increasing effective range, enhancing destructive power, altering effects to make better healing bullets! Ahhh!¨

Luis was surprised to hear Ciel yelled in excitement, she clearly was into the topic

Realization hit her, her cheeks turned slightly pink ¨S-Sorry, I got a little excited¨

Luis showed her a small smile ¨It´s great, continue!¨

Ciel blinked in surprise ¨Really? S-Sure, if you insist! Um… one more thing if I may¨

-¨Yes?¨

Her expression turned into a slightly sad one ¨Only if you have time, of course, but… I´m still growing used to this. I´d like you to accompany during my next experiment. I made a bullet you might like¨

-¨It would be a pleasure, after 3 days locked, I need to step up my game¨

-¨Wonderful! Thank you so much. This will be great!¨

* * *

Both headed out towards the Wailing Plains

-¨We only have zygotes and dreadpikes as targets¨ Luis said ¨I´ll take the lead, that way you can test your bullets, sounds good?¨

-¨Very well¨

Luis charged towards the flying creature, performing a rising slash and two air slashes, with this, he was able to get the Aragami attention

Ciel aimed and fired, the bullet hit the enemy, but

-¨Huh?¨ Ciel could felt something was weird, for a moment, the bullets were behaving different, but she didn't know how exactly

-¨Seems like it worked¨ Luis said

-¨Yeah, but, something is off, I feel like there is more¨ Ciel replied

-¨What do you mean?¨

-¨I am not sure, but let us continue for now¨

After a few more minutes fighting, the area was clear, Ciel was checking her weapon

Luis noticed how quiet she was, so he kneed down

-¨Is something wrong?¨

-¨I-It´s nothing. It´s probably just all in my head… The God Arc… It´s not that I feel ill, it´s… I can´t quite describe it¨

-¨Is that so?¨

-¨Some of the bullets were behaving rather unusually. But… In a good way, I suppose. My weapon was performing differently as well. I´ll need to adjust the recoil compensator¨

Luis find impressive just how much she knew ¨You really know your stuff Ciel¨

-¨I-I wasn´t trying to show off. I´ve been using firearms for so long that it´s second nature¨

-¨It´s all right, relax, in fact, you remind me of someone I know¨

-¨Really?¨

-¨Yup, in fact, I think you two would get along really well¨

-¨Is that so?¨ Ciel asked with curiosity ¨Anyway, I could ask maintenance to check on this, but I shouldn´t trouble them. I can look into the problem myself¨ she smiled a bit ¨Thank you for coming out to help today. I really appreciate it¨

-¨Anytime, let me know what you find, I am really curious for it¨

* * *

Both went back home, upon entering the lobby, Julius greeted them

-¨Welcome back¨

-¨Captain¨ Ciel bowed

-¨Hey¨ Luis said with no interest

-¨I trust that everything went well?¨ Julius asked

-¨Why do you care?!¨ Luis yelled

Both Ciel and Julius were taken back

-¨Luis?¨ Ciel asked worried

Luis realize what he just did and clench his teeth in anger ¨Nevermind¨ and he walked away

Julius was confused, what was wrong with Luis? And why he had the feeling that he had to do something with it?

* * *

Luis was in the garden, trying to get some fresh air, until he heard some steps, he turned around and saw Julius

-¨Luis¨ Julius said

The black haired turned around, showing him the back

-¨Have I done something to offend you?¨

-¨WHY DID YOU ABANDONED CIEL?!¨

Julius was surprised to hear that ¨Excuse me?¨

-¨Don´t give me that crap Julius, she was in danger and you knew it¨

-¨Of course I knew it¨

-¨Then why? Where you so worry that your career might get tainted because you disobey Grem orders?¨

-¨Of course not! I too was against the director!¨

-¨Oh really? Then why you didn't went and help her? You could have just climbed your own God Arc and go save her! And yet you abandoned her!¨

-¨I¨

-¨I thought you were different¨ Luis clenched his fist ¨But you are just as bad as my previous Captain¨ tears began to fall from his eyes

-¨Luis¨ Julius said shocked, why was he crying?

Luis clean his eyes ¨It´s nothing, just something that happened and…. I shouldn´t have said that, especially after you did so much to get me out of jail¨

-¨You do have a point though¨ Julius said, somewhat sad

-¨Eh?¨

-¨I failed, you are right, I did abandon her¨

-¨B-But not on purpose, things were crazy¨

Julius smiled sadly ¨I appreciate that you try to make me feel better, but it is the truth¨

-¨No, I… I am sorry, I let my anger get the best of me¨

-¨Don´t worry Luis, I understand¨

Luis looked down to the floor, feeling ashamed, until he felt a hand on his shoulder

-¨I promise you though, from now on, I won´t let any of my allies fall¨ Julius said

-¨I…. Thanks¨

Julius nod and walked away, while he might had said that everything was ok, he knew that, had it not been for Luis, someone would have died, he clenched his fist, he was not gonna let that happen, he would do anything that is necessary to ensure that

* * *

 **June 29, year 2074**

The following morning, Luis walked into the lobby, where he spotted Julius, alongside a familiar face

-¨ _What?_ ¨ Luis thought

-¨Ah! It´s good to see you again!¨ Alisa said with a small smile ¨Thank you for coming to our rescue earlier¨

-¨No problem, but I have to ask, what brings you here?¨

-¨She has come to ask Blood´s help to take a Psion down¨ Julius informed

-¨Correct, it is a Yan Zhi, plus, it will the opportunity to test out something¨

-¨What do you mean?¨ Luis asked

-¨With your ability to Evoke our potential, even regular God Eaters like me can take on a psion¨

Luis was surprised ¨Oh, that is cool, we´ll be glad to help Ms. Amiella¨

-¨Thank you! And Alisa is fine¨

-¨You alongside me, Alisa, and Nana will go to this operation¨ Julius informed

-¨I´m counting on you!¨ Alisa said

-¨All right, let us start the game¨ Luis said

Alisa raised an eyebrow

-¨It is his catchphrase, from a videogame apparently¨ Julius said

-¨Oh, he has one too?¨ Alisa said slightly annoyed

-¨Is there a problem?¨

-¨Someone I know also has a catchphrase from a videogame¨

Hearing that, Luis thought of something ¨ _I wonder who that person is? Maybe I should ask her, it might be the one who I remind her of_ ¨

The team headed to the Sunken Grid, where the winged creature was waiting for them, upon seeing them, a purple aura surrounded Luis

-¨Vice Captain!¨ Fran informed ¨A Bias Pulse just showed on the readings. The enemy is now targeting you¨

-¨Por que solo a mi?¨ **(Translation: Why just me?)** Luis complained while he defended from a Zhong Wua bite, meanwhile, Julius and Nana were keeping the Yan Zhi occupied

-¨I´ll help you Luis¨ Alisa said while fire bullets at the feathered Ogretail

-¨Seems your God Arc works¨ Luis said while slashing another Aragami

-¨At least the gun part, let us try something else¨ she turned her God Arc into melee form, revealing a red long blade

One of the enemies threw ice daggers at her

-¨Watch out!¨ Luis yelled

Fortunately, Alisa was able to deploy her shield and covered herself from the attack

-¨All right!¨ she exclaimed and went for a dash slash, taking down the monster

-¨Hyagh!¨ Luis yelled while impaling his sword into the last remaining Zhong Wua

-¨That take cares of that¨ Alisa said

-¨Yeah, I´m glad your God Arc is working well¨

-¨Yeah, same here, now let us go and help the others¨

-¨Right¨

The duo went to catch up with Julius and Nana

-¨Good, you are here¨ Julius said and focus energy, surrounding his allies with a white aura

-¨This.. This is a burst¨ Alisa said amazed

-¨That is our Captain!¨ Nana added

-¨Impressive¨

-¨Watch out!¨ Luis yelled

This got Alisa´s attention into an upcoming energy ball that was going for her, luckily, she got out of the way

-¨Sorry, I got a little distracted, I´ll make it up for it¨ She went towards the Aragami, jumped and performed a rolling slash in mid-air, breaking the head bond

-¨Nice!¨ Luis complemented

* * *

After a while, the beast was finally down, now the gang was back in Friar

-¨So what do you think Alisa?¨ Luis asked

-¨Blood truly is a powerful team… And I don´t just mean your Blood Power. You all fought brilliantly¨

-¨Thank you for the words, you also did a great fight, Cradle sure is amazing as well¨

-¨Thank you, and I am glad to know that if we´re ever face with something we can´t handle alone… We´ll be counting on your help¨

-¨Of course, different teams, same goal¨

-¨I agree¨

-¨I think we are gonna have more missions, since we are close to the Far East Branch¨

-¨Oh, you are heading there?¨

-¨Yeah¨

-¨As I said before, we are an independent unit from it, I have lots of friends there as well¨

-¨Really? Anyone I should forward to meet?¨

-¨Well… There is him¨

-¨You sound worry¨

-¨Well, don´t get me wrong, he is reliable and my friend, he is just, how can I put this? The opposite of your Captain¨

Luis thought about it, the opposite of Julius? That sounds interesting

-¨I see, well, I trust your judgement¨

-¨If he gives you trouble, just give me a call and I´ll take care of it¨

Luis let out a chuckle ¨I will, by the way, mind if I ask you something else?¨

-¨What is it?¨

-¨Well, back when we first met, you told Julius I reminded you of someone, I was wondering, who is that person?¨

-¨Oh¨ she looked down ¨You heard that¨ she looked up, slightly nervous ¨Well, he is someone I met 3 years ago, when I was new at the Far East, he is like you in the sense that he can be quiet but friendly, and will always help people¨

-¨I am flattered then¨

-¨Yeah, he and I have been through a lot¨ her tone got sad

Luis got curious as to why her tone got like that, then he feared the worst ¨Wait, don't tell me he is¨

-¨Huh? No, no, he is not dead, it´s just that it has been a while since I last saw him, we both work on Cradle but he is far away in a mission alongside some other friends¨

-¨Oh, that is a relief then¨

-¨Yeah¨ she then remembered this particular person, and could not help but blush

-¨Um Alisa?¨ Luis asked confused ¨Why are you blushing?¨

Alisa came back to reality ¨Huh? Really?¨ she cursed under her breath ¨A-Anyway, I have to return to a satellite base, I hope we see each other again Luis, bye¨ and she quickly walked away ¨ _Damn it_ ¨

Luis scratched the back of his head confused, what was that about?

* * *

A few hours later, Luis was at the lobby with his friends

-¨Attention¨ Fran voice was heard on the speaker ¨All aboard Friar. We are currently moving through a rainstorm. Access to the exterior has been temporarily restricted¨

-¨Message received, ma´am!¨ Nana said and laughed nervously ¨Good boy and girls don´t go out in the rain!¨

-¨Mm..¨ Gil hummed ¨It just won´t let up¨

-¨It´s been this way ever since we entered the Far East¨ Ciel said ¨At least we should arrive at the Branch soon¨

-¨That´s the stuff that came down before, right?¨ Romeo asked ¨While we were rescuing Ciel. I mean, is the red rain really as bad as all that?¨

Nana nod ¨It gives people a disease called… Um… what´s it called?¨

-¨The Black Plague¨ Ciel said ¨It shares its name with an ancient epidemic. Earned by the black scars that form. Any contact with the red rain could cause it¨ her tone got somber ¨It´s a truly terrible disease. There is no known treatment, even the symptoms cannot be suppressed. Anyone who contracts it… Is condemned to die¨

Upon hearing this, the room went quiet, Luis gulped, the idea of being covered with those black scars terrified him, as well as the idea of any of his friends with it ¨ _That was truly a close one_ ¨

-¨So I just have to stay dry, right?¨ Romeo said

-¨Getting sick is the worst!¨ Nana complained ¨You lose all your appetite¨

Outside of Friar, the Far East Branch was on sight, the bid wall, its only defense alongside the God Eater living there, in the center of this location, there it was its headquarters surrounded by lots of small houses and highways connecting to the different parts of the place

It was here, on this place, where Luis nightmares will become reality, and where he will lose everything


	8. Welcome to the Far East Branch

**Name: Luis Garcia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair color: Black (style 1)**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)**

 **God Arc: Fiery Knife (short blade), Mirage (sniper gun), Tigris Shield (buckler)**

 **Clothes: Rocky Plaid Shirt (Top) Decor Torret Bottom (Bottom)**

 **Date of Birth: October 15**

 **Blood Art: Sky Dancer I**

* * *

 **June 29, year 2074**

Late at night, the gang arrived to the Far East Branch headquarters, where they were summoned to the director´s office

-¨I am Julius Visconti, Captain of the Blood Special Forces¨ Julius said while giving a little bow ¨This is my team¨

-¨Welcome to the Far East Branch¨ the director said with a small smile ¨I am the Director here, Paylor Sakaki. When I heard that Emil rescued you from certain doom, I just had to meet you face-to-face¨

-¨Wait, you mean the Marduk?¨ Romeo said ¨Our Vice Captain was the one who fought it off!¨ he pointed at Luis

-¨Ah, so it was you after all? I thought as much. You have my thanks!¨

Luis scratched the back of his head embarrassed ¨It was not that big of a deal, I got quite lucky¨

-¨Moving on, I can tell that you´re obviously a talented group and I don´t want to waste even a moment of that talent. Let´s get you on a mission, or well, maybe after a good night of sleep¨

-¨ _I am all for that_ ¨ the black haired thought

-¨The Far East Branch is currently facing several major threats. The most obvious, of course, is the black plague caused by exposure to the red rains. Another pressing issue is¨

-¨The psion¨ Julius finished

-¨Precisely. A species of Aragami unlike we´ve face before. Rumor is you´ve already fought one. The psions use powerful Resonance Waves, ¨Bias Field¨, to control nearby herds of Aragami. I´m told psions also interfere with our God Arcs, as they too are infused with Oracle Cells. Still, against all odds, your unit disrupted its psionic wave and sent it running, truly a thing of wonder. I cannot tell you how reassuring it is to hear the beast can be beaten¨

Nana and Romeo smiled cockily at Paylor´s words

-¨So, I beseech your help mitigating these issues: the red rain pandemic and the psion. What say you?¨

-¨We´re glad to help and will do our utmost to see these problems put to rest¨

-¨Excellent! We´ll support you in any way we can. Please, make yourself at home here in the Branch¨

-¨Let us start the game¨ Luis whispered

-¨That is all for now. Thank you. Dismissed¨

Suddenly, the door to the office opened and a young man with messy orange hair, a yellow bandana, as well as a yellow shirt with a white jacket entered

-¨Director! I asked everyone about their schedule so we could get a proper welcoming party going and¨ he realized that the director was not alone ¨Huh? Is this the Blood Unit?¨

-¨Thank you Kota¨ Sakaki said ¨And yes, this is Blood¨

-¨Great to meet you!¨ the man known as Kota smiled ¨I´m Kota Fujiki, Captain of the Far East Branch 1st Unit¨

-¨Julius Visconti, Captain of Blood¨ Julius introduced himself and offered him a handshake ¨The pleasure is mine, Captain Fujiki¨

-¨Awesome!¨ Kota shook Julius hand with lots of energy ¨I´m still organizing the Welcome Bash, so feel free to take a look around til we are good to go!¨ he tilled his head in thought ¨Or well, maybe tomorrow, giving that is a bit late now¨

-¨A party? For us? YES!¨ Nana jumped in excitement ¨What kinda food are you gonna have?! Huh? Huh? Will it be delicious? I bet it will!¨

-¨You can´t just blurt that out, Nana!¨ Romeo said ¨It´s rude¨

-¨You´ll have to wait and see, but trust me, the food´s amazing here at the Far East¨

-¨Oh yes!¨ Nana yelled in excitement ¨Hehehe! This is gonna rock!¨

-¨We´ll keep that in mind Captain Fujiki, thank you¨ Julius said

-¨Don´t mention it, anyway, I gotta go, see you all later¨ and he left

Meanwhile, Luis saw the interaction that went through and couldn't help but thought of how different Kota´s personality was to Julius one ¨ _I wonder if he is the person Alisa told me about?_ ¨

* * *

After all was said and done, the gang was led to the Blood quarters, where their new rooms where, Luis entered his and saw that all his luggage was already over the bed

-¨I am gonna change into my pyjamas, organize some stuff and hit the bed¨

He put on his pyjamas, which consisted of a simple grey t-shirt, black short and flip flops, after a few minutes organizing all of his stuff, he cleaned the seat of his forehead

-¨That should be good for now¨ he looked at his surrounding ¨Capo¨ **(translation: dude)** he was impressed ¨I never thought I would have got here of all the places¨ he got on his bed and rest his bed on the pillow ¨Tomorrow it will be 2 weeks since I got here to Japan¨ he looked at the ceiling ¨I haven't contacted anyone back home, not that I wanted to¨ he then remembered someone ¨Then again, I should at least let her know how am I doing, I miss her, and just because I am not in good terms with the others at Buenos Aires, is not reason to ignore her, she is gonna get mad, I´ll sent her a message¨ he checked a clock that was on his nightstand ¨It is 10:15 PM here, in Argentina is 10:15 AM, so by the time I wake up, it will be already the 30 here, but better late than never¨

He got up and headed towards the terminal, where he plugged his armlet in and began to type a message. After a few minutes, he was pleased with what he wrote

-¨Y enviar¨ he heard a bip, meaning that the message was send without problems ¨Anyway, time to go to sleep¨

And so, he went to sleep

* * *

 **June 30, year 2074**

The following morning, the sun light began to entered though his window, he opened his eyes and let out a yawn

-¨Let us start the game¨

He got off his bed and stretched his arms, until he heard a bip from his armlet, he plugged into the terminal and saw that he got a message

 **From: Melissa Ramírez**

 **Subject: Luis! Buen día! ¿O será buenas noches?** **Diferencia horaria. ¿Cómo estás? (translation: Luis! Good morning! or would it be good evening? Time difference. How are you?)**

 **I am fine, but more importantly**

 **What took you so long so send me a message? Do you have any idea how worry I was? I would have call you myself but I was not aware that you change your online mail account, why didn't you told me before? I swear, you probably were marathoning games whenever you have free time.**

 **Moving on, I am glad to hear you are doing ok and that you have great teammates, I hope I get to meet them someday, things here are the same as usual, wish you were here, but well, you know, circumstances, I honestly haven´t talked to much to them myself, so, beats me.**

 **But don´t beat up yourself for that, just try to make the most out of the situation, I believe in you.**

 **Gotta go to sleep**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S: I am sending this message in Japanese because I figured you might show this message to your friends, so I save you the translation job.**

Luis smiled happily

-¨Gracias Melissa¨ **(translation: Thank you Melissa)** he wrote his replied and headed towards the bathroom, where he took a shower and got ready for the day

* * *

As soon as he left his room, he ran into Gil and Romeo

-¨Morning Luis¨ Gil said

-¨Morning guys¨

-¨Luis!¨ Romeo yelled ¨This is so awesome!¨

-¨What is it?¨

-¨I woke up a bit early to take a look around before we have to battle and man! The girls at the Far East Branch are so hot! This is gonna be awesome!¨

Gil facepalmed while Luis let out a weak laugh

-¨At least he is excited¨

-¨Although¨ Romeo excitement dropped ¨I guess the place does seem a bit run-down. Man, I know this is the front lines, but I wasn´t expecting this. Maybe I´ll just… spend my nights on Friar¨

-¨Friar is way too hoity-toity¨ Gil commented ¨This is more normal¨

Suddenly, a red haired woman with a purple business suit that revealed a part of her cleavage approached the gang

-¨Are you guys serious, right now? Normal? Not a chance¨ annoyed by Gil comments, she started to walked towards him ¨If this is normal, what about all the people outside these walls, huh? All the people we ignore, just barely scratching out a life?¨

-¨Uh?¨ Gil said confused

-¨I am sorry, but who are you?¨ Luis asked

-¨Satsuki Takamine, freelance journalist, at your service¨

-¨ _Wait, a journalist?!_ ¨ Luis thought alarmed ¨ _Don´t tell me she_ ¨

She took a look at the group ¨You all look like you´ve come straight from HQ, don´t you?¨

-¨Yeah and¨ Gil said ¨Sorry to break it to you, sister, but historically, I don´t do well with journalists¨ he looked at Romeo ¨Romeo, this one´s all yours¨ and began to walk away

-¨Hey wait!¨ the blondie yelled confused ¨Where are you going?¨

-¨Gil¨ Luis said worried

-¨My apologies for his behavior?¨ Romeo said with a bow

-¨Wow, you really are polite¨ Satsuki said surprised

-¨Gil can´t be quite harsh, but I can vouch for his skills¨ Luis said

-¨Is that so? And who might you be?¨

-¨Luis Garcia, nice to meet you Ms. Takamine¨

-¨Huh, you too are polite¨ she put a hand on her chin ¨Wait, Luis Garcia….¨ her eyes went wide

Luis began to sweat nervously

-¨Aren´t you?¨

But before she could finish, they heard the sound of a door opening, revealing a young woman

Romeo eyes went wide upon seeing that person

-¨Wh-Wh-Wha?!¨

-¨Ah hi¨ she said ¨I thought you went on ahead, Satsuki¨ she then looked at Luis and her eyes went wide ¨Oh, pardon me. Didn´t I see you all when I visited Friar?¨

It took Luis a few seconds to remember that person

-¨Oh yeah, you´re¨

-¨Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!¨ Romeo cut him off, his eyes shining in excitement ¨HI! I can´t believe it´s you, really, truly actually you! I´m Romeo. You are Yuno Ashihara!¨ he grabbed her hand ¨I am not worthy!¨

¨ _Oh right, his waifu_ ¨ Luis thought

Suddenly, Satsuki cut him off

-¨Whoa, hey, slow it down. If you want to shake her hand, you´ve gotta go through her manager-me¨ she then looked at Yuno ¨Yuno, do you… Know these people?¨

-¨Not really, I saw them briefly on Friar, I just noticed they were about my age¨ she then looked at Luis and bowed ¨It´s a pleasure to meet you, I am Yuno Ashihara¨

-¨Nice to meet you as well¨ he smiled a bit

-¨I know!¨ Romeo yelled raising his hand ¨Your songs are so awesome! You´re so cool! I can´t believe it´s you!¨ he got on his knees ¨I´m not worthy!¨

While Luis tilt his head in confusion, Yuno just giggled

-¨Thank you, it´s been a long time since I´ve had people my own age to talk with¨

-¨I guess lately it has been one stuffy bureaucrat after another begging for authographs¨ Satsuki said ¨Well, I shouldn´t keep Captain Kota waiting forever. So how about I come back and get you later, Yuno?¨

The singer nod

Satsuki began to walk away, but she stopped next to Luis

-¨Look, you seem like the sane one of the group, it would be great if you could, y´know, hang out with her. She really needs some friends¨

-¨Oh, sure¨

-¨And keep an eye on that Romeo boy for me. I don´t usually let the crazy ones get this close¨

Both of them saw Romeo idolizing Yuno

-¨He is harmless, don´t worry¨ Luis said

-¨I hope so¨ and the journalist was gone

After more talking, Yuno left the two boys alone

-¨Dude, dude, dude!¨ Romeo yelled happy ¨I am so fucking hyped¨

-¨I can see that, I am happy for you Romeo¨

-¨Hey¨ his face turned a bit red ¨Do you think she has a boyfriend?¨

Luis raised an eyebrow ¨Beats me, shouldn´t you of all people know that?¨

-¨That is the thing, there is not so much info regarding Yuno private life except for her birthplace and family history, but if she doesn´t, I might¨ a goofy smile appeared on his face

-¨You are gonna ask her out?¨ the black haired said surprised

-¨Hey, I can always try, can you help me?¨

Luis scratched his head embarrassed ¨Sorry, I don´t have any dating experience, you are gonna have to be the AD carrier for this match buddy, I´ll be rooting for you¨

-¨Oh, ok, anyway, I am going to listen to some music, see ya¨

And the fanboy left

* * *

Luis got to the lobby, where he spotted a familiar face

- _Oh, that´s Emil, haven´t see him in a while_ ¨

But before he got the chance to talk, he was interrupted by a girl

-¨Oh, you´re¨

-¨Erina!¨ Emil yelled as he approached the duo ¨Let me introduce you to my dear friend. This here is the sword that defends mankind from¨

The girl known as Erina cut him off with a glare ¨Stop it, Emil! Quit butting in when I´m talking¨

-¨Um¨ Luis was confused

-¨Oh si, perdona mis modales¨ **(translation: oh yes, pardon my manners)** Emil added ¨How do you fare intrepid warrior?¨

-¨Me va bien, no me quejo¨ **(translation: doing good, can´t complain)**

-¨Hey, don't talk in whatever that language is, I can´t understand a word you are saying!¨ Erina complained

Luis looked at her ¨Sorry, my name is Luis Garcia¨

-¨Yeah, I´ve heard from you, so you are Blood Unit´s Vice Captain, right? I´m Erina, Erina der Vogeweid. We´re God Eaters with the Branch 1st Unit and¨

-¨How do you find the Far East?¨ Emil cut her off ¨Friar is refined, to be sure, but this place has its own charms¨

-¨I haven´t got that much chance to explore, but so far so good¨

-¨That is amazing, ah, the smell of earth and oil isn´t… unpleasant… it just shows how hard the people work. When I drink my evening tea all the scents mingle together and I feel the heartbeat of this place. I protect them, and in turn they protect me. Ah, truly wonderful¨

-¨Don´t you think that is enough Emil?¨ Erina asked her angry

-¨What?! The blondie knight was shocked ¨Shouldn´t we build a camaraderie with our honored guests?¨

-¨I was in the middle of a sentence¨

-¨Ah, yes! This little one is Erina. She is the little sister of my sworn sword Eric der Vogelweid, may his soul rest in peace. Therefore, you may think of her as my little sister as well¨ a small smile formed in his face ¨Hm! I rather like that¨

-¨I am not your little sister!¨

Luis saw Erina throwing insults at Emil while he only answered with elegant words about his knighthood, words going from one way to another, it was like a ping-pong match

Until

-¨There you guys are¨ Kota said while waving their hand at them ¨Emil, Erina, we´ve got a mission…¨ he then caught sight of Luis, as well as what was happening ¨Oooh, they´re at it again aren´t they?¨

Kota walked towards them

-¨Sorry about that¨ he said slightly embarrassed ¨This is Erina and Emil of the 1st Unit. Though I bet you already met Emil… He´s probably made sure of it¨

-¨We fought together during his time at Friar¨ the black haired replied

-¨Yeah, he has told me about your skills, and I like what I heard. Anyway, they´re pretty talented, I promise. Even though they´re, y´know, like this most of the time¨

-¨Eh, I am kind of used to, you should see Gil and Romeo¨

-¨Huh, really?¨ Kota was surprised and got closer to Luis ear ¨Are they worst or better?¨

-¨Eeeeh, so and so¨ Luis whispered

-¨What are you whispering about?¨ Erina asked

-¨Should there be something you wish to see improved, Captain?¨ Emil asked ¨I appreciate your guidance¨

-¨Hey, I´m nothing like that jerk!¨ Erina complained

-¨Whoa! Okay, okay! Sorry, sorry!¨ the orange haired scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed ¨Yeah, it´d be great if you took ´em out on a mission sometime¨

-¨Please be gentle¨ Luis said

-¨Of course!¨ Emil replied with enthusiasm ¨Esteemed rivals! Let our competition lead both of us to new heights of skill and chivalry¨

Luis smiled cockily ¨Of course my rival¨

Erina glared at Luis, not believing he was playing alone with Emil comments, and groaned

-¨I heard you are the elite from HQ, huh? Don´t underestimate is here. We can hold our own¨

-¨Oh, nice, I look forward to work with you¨ Luis said with a smile

-¨Hmph!¨

-¨Anyway, first thing first, breakfast¨

-¨I would recommend you go with Mitsumi, but she is out buying stuff for the party later, so you are gonna have to settle for the cafeteria, see you later¨

And the trio left

* * *

The day went on with missions, and now, party time

Luis entered the lounge

-¨Whoa!¨ he was impressed

There was a counter that had different dishes displayed, behind of it there was a small kitchen and bottles of different beverages. At the left, there was a couch, a jukebox and a billiard table. And at the right, a piano, a big TV and two more couches

-¨That TV could use a PS4 next to it¨

After serving himself some water, he decided to check on Gil first, who was sitting in one of the couches next to the pool table

-¨Hey there Gil¨ he said as he sat next to him

-¨Luis, hi¨

-¨Not a bad place, right?¨

-¨It is cozy, I´ll give it that, reminds me of the lounge back at Glasgow¨ he took a sip of his drink, a glass of scotch

-¨Is that so?¨

-¨Yeah, it was nice, anyway, are you only drinking water?¨

-¨I never been a fan of alcohol, and besides, you have to be 20 here in japan to consume it, though in Argentina I can, you only need to be 18 or over¨

-¨Interesting, well, grew up so we can both share one¨

-¨As I said, I don´t drink, but I appreciate the offer¨ the black haired finish his water and stood up ¨Anyway, I am off to check on the others, you coming?¨

-¨Nah, I am comfortable here, see ya¨

And the Argentinian walked away, running into Nana and Erina

-¨Hi girls¨ Luis said

-¨Oh, *munch munch* Luis, hi¨ Nana said, her mouth already filled with food

-¨Enjoying the local delicacies I see¨

-¨I have never seen someone with so much enthusiasm about food before¨ Erina said quite impressed, then he glared at Luis ¨But I bet it is nothing compared to what you Blood guys have¨

-¨Let us see¨ the Argentinian grabbed a slice of pizza from a table and bite it ¨Hmm, this is quite good, the proper amount of tomato salse, oregano and the cheese is melted, but not in a way that it would fall off, I am impressed¨

-¨Hm, you do have some taste if you can appreciate good food when you see it¨

-¨Luis is the master chef of Blood¨

Upon hearing that compliment, he blushed a bit ¨Is not that great, my cooking stats are still low¨

-¨Anyway, you should thank Mitsumi, she is the one that makes everything here at the lounge, so in case you are bored of the cafeteria, you know where to drop by¨

-¨I´ll keep that in mind. Anyway, I´m gonna check on the other, see ya¨

And he walked away and ran into Ciel, who was busy watching an animal that was inside a crib

-¨Hi there¨ he said

She looked up ¨Oh, Luis, hi¨

-¨What are you doing?¨

-¨Me? I was just¨ her cheeks turned slightly pink ¨Checking on this animal¨

The animal in question was a heavy, barrel-shaped body and short head, with reddish-brown fur on the upper part of its body that turns yellowish-brown underneath rodent

-¨Oh, a carpincho¨

Ciel looked at him in confusion ¨I think the name is capybara¨

-¨Oh I know, it is just how we call them back home¨

-¨Oh, I see¨ Ciel got her hand closer to the animal head, it let her pet it ¨It… It´s cute¨

-¨ _Looks like she made a new friend_ ¨ Luis thought with happiness

-¨Good afternoon¨ somebody said

They turned their backs and saw Julius

-¨Julius¨ Ciel said

-¨How are you?¨ Luis asked

-¨I am doing fine, thank you for asking¨

-¨Quite the party, right?¨

-¨Indeed, I am thankful for the branch hospitality¨

Ciel looked at Julius hand ¨What is that?¨

-¨Oh, this? It is a takoyaki, but¨

-¨But what?¨

-¨It was on a plate that said ¨The Russian Roulette of Takoyaki¨, I grabbed one out of curiosity, but I honestly can't see anything different from regular one¨ he put it on his mouth

-¨Hm… Do you know something Luis?¨

The black haired put his hand on his chin ¨Russian Takoyaki….¨ his eyes went wide upon realization ¨Ay mierda!¨

-¨What?¨ Ciel asked confused

-¨It is called like that because one of the takoyakis is filled with¨

-¨Hrghhh¨ Julius grunted, grabbing his mouth

-¨Wasabi¨ Luis finished

Ciel realized what was the problem, wasabi was a very spicy Japanese condiment

-¨Nggh…. I….¨ Julius face was starting to turn red as he struggle with the food

-¨Do you need some water?¨ Ciel asked concerned

-¨N…..No¨ the Captain said, his mouth was like hell itself

-¨Spit it!¨ Luis yelled

-¨No…. I…. Can…¨ eventually, he managed to swallow it ¨Huh, huh…. I… did it¨

-¨Are you ok?¨

-¨Y…Yeah… As I said… Hospitality¨

Luis felt a touch on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Yuno

-¨Oh, hi Yuno¨

-¨Hi, I hope you are enjoying yourself¨

-¨Can´t complain¨ he smiled

-¨I am happy to hear that… so¨

-¨Yes?¨

-¨I… um , sorry¨ she was embarrassed ¨It´s been so long since I have someone of my age to talk to, you are probably irritated¨

-¨Not at all, I always lend an ear¨

-¨Oh, what a relief¨

-¨Feels nice to be back home, right?¨

-¨Yeah, though I must part tomorrow on a humanitarian mission on the Satellite bases¨

-¨Sounds rough¨

-¨Maybe, but I want to do all I can to help¨

-¨I admire that, still, don´t push yourself too hard¨

-¨I know, thank you, I hope we can chat again soon¨

-¨You can just send me a message¨ he took out his cellphone ¨Let´s exchange numbers and online mail address¨

-¨Oh, good idea¨ Yuno took out her phone and they exchanged info ¨I might take a while to answer since I am busy, but feel free to send me a message¨

Both smiled, not realizing what they just did

* * *

 **After a few hours**

Kota was preparing a microphone ¨One, two, three… Right, good to go! Everyone, your attention please¨

Everybody looked at him

-¨I know we´ve got red rain and raging Aragami. It´s not easy trek to get here, but thank you for coming to the Far East Branch. I´d like to extend a special welcome to those elite God Eaters… Blood Special Forces! Allow me to introduce our brother-in-arms! The only, the only, Julius Visconti!¨

All eyes were upon him

-¨Why dontcha come up and say a few words?¨

Julius was surprised, he was not expecting to talk to the crow, regardless of how small

-¨Just say what comes to your mind¨ Luis suggested

He walked towards the microphone and despise the nervousness, he spoke in a loud and clear voice

-¨My name is Julius Visconti, Captain of Fenrir´s Blood Special Forces. Thank you for your kind welcoming. I shall do all in my power to defend this branch and its people. In honor of those many who have done so before me. Thus, your gracious help and support are most appreciated¨

There were a few seconds of silence, until everybody began to applaud

-¨So cool!¨ Erina said amazed ¨Just like a real captain should be. Kota could learn a lot from him¨

-¨Hey, that hurts, Erina¨ Kota complained ¨Thank you, Julius, for those… words. Moving right along! Let´s see. Miss Yuno, welcome back to the Far East Branch! Care to say a few words to the fans out there?¨

-¨Huh?¨ Yuno said confused, until Luis gave her an encouraging applause ¨Er, thank you… f-for such a kind welcome and your… kind welcoming and… Sorry, I´m not used to speaking like this… By way of thanks, I´d be honored to¨

-¨That is my cue!¨ Kota said ¨All right! The mic´s all set up, guys. Sorry for the wait. And we are finally ready to rock! And now, for your enjoyment, the Far East Branch is proud to present: a special solo concert by our hometown idol treasure, Miss Yuno Ashihara!¨

And Yuno began to play the piano while singing, her majestic voice filling the environment and bringing a smile to everybody´s face, it was exciting, so much that Romeo passed out, much to the concern and fun of the others

After a while, she was over

-¨Thank you! Thank you so much!¨ Yuno said with a bow

-¨Yuno, that was simply spectacular!¨ Kota yelled and looked at his guests ¨I hope you all enjoyed that as much as me! Welcome, once again to the Far East Branch. I´m proud to be your comrade! Aaand that´s the end of the welcome bash! Thanks for coming, and don´t forget to tip your emcee!¨

After cleaning up, everybody went to bed, it was such a nice first day

But tomorrow, a new battle will begin

* * *

 **That scene with the takoyaki is original of Persona 5, check it on youtube, hilarious**

 **Anyway, looksl like or Luis got quite a nice start at the Far East Branch, i figure i hsould give him a break before the plot gets darker, bot figuratively and literaly**

 **And this chapter is my way to keep myself busy, since, well, my cousin is in critical state as we speak and i don´t know waht is gonna happen, but i wanted to get this chapter out, my way to thank you guys for sticking with me, even if we are not progressing that much, i love you all form the bottom of my heart**

 **Till next time**

 **Peace**


	9. New People, Old Demons

**Name: Luis Garcia**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair color: Black (style 1)**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Skin color: White**

 **Country of Origin: Argentina (there will be sometimes where he speaks spanish, the translation will be provided)**

 **God Arc: Fiery Knife (short blade), Mirage (sniper gun), Tigris Shield (buckler)**

 **Clothes: Rocky Plaid Shirt (Top) Decor Torret Bottom (Bottom)**

 **Date of Birth: October 15**

 **Blood Art: Sky Dancer I**

* * *

 **July 1 year 2074**

The following morning, Luis woke up, after taking a shower and breakfast, he decided to head to the lobby to see what missions are available, but

-¨Luis,hey¨ came Kota´s voice ¨Good thing I found you¨

-¨What is it?¨ Luis asked with curiosity

-¨Well, it looks like Director Sakaki is our official liaison between the branch and Friar, so I guess that means it´s up to us to handle all personal relationships inside the branch¨ the red haired laughed ¨We got this¨

-¨Yes Captain¨ Luis said, deciding that calling by his tittle would be the best option

-¨Oh…Yeah¨ Kota scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed ¨Hey, dude, if you could do like one thing for me. Don´t… Don´t be all formal, yeah?¨ Calling me Captain and stuff. It still sounds kinda weird. Let´s keep it casual, all right? Like. Hey Kota, what´s up?¨

Luis was surprised to how much easy-going Kota was regarding tittles, unlike certain person he knows back home

-¨Cool, Kots¨

-¨Awesome! That´s… mostly what I like to hear¨

-¨I understand, I too was quite unsettled when I got promoted to Vice Captain, so it is a relief when people don´t look at me differently¨

-¨Glad to see you understand that¨ he then came up with an idea ¨Oh, hey! You down to grab some food after the mission? The restaurant here is top-notch¨

-¨I got the feeling after eating the food at yesterday´s party, was better than the cafeteria, though I try not to be picky, but sure, let´s go¨

-¨Sweet, it will be my treat, so whaddaya say we go smash these Aragami and get to the delicious part?¨

-¨Voy detrás de ti¨ Luis said

-¨Huh?¨ Kota tilted his head confused

-¨Right behind you, sorry, I tend to forget not everybody here knows my language¨

-¨It´s fine, I can always ask Emil for help anyway¨

* * *

And with that, the duo went towards their battlefield

-¨Our targets today are Dreadpikes, Fallen Ogretails and Zygotes¨ Luis informed ¨So let us start the game¨

-¨Persona 5, huh? You have good taste¨

-¨Oh? You played it as well?¨

-¨Yeah, I got this buddy of mine that I should introduce you to, His place is the paradise for us gamers¨

-¨Now you have my interest¨ Luis said with enthusiasm

The duo jumped down and ran into the horned monsters first

-¨I am an old type, so all I can do is shoot, gonna leave the slashing to you¨ Kota said

-¨Ok¨ Luis charged forward and performed a series of stabs against the Aragami, the creature lunged towards the black haired, who simply dodged

-¨Go!¨ Kota yelled as he fired a series of fire bullets, knocking the enemy down

-¨Now I got you¨ Luis charged devour and bit the enemy, taking few bullets for himself

-¨Look out!¨ Kota yelled

Luis saw what he meant, there was an air bullet coming from a Zygote towards him, but he deployed his shield on time

-¨Thank you, use these¨ he proceeded to use a Link Burst, sharing two bullets with the red-headed

-¨Nice! I get the Zygote, take care of the other Dreadpike¨

-¨On it¨ Luis began to fight against his enemy, who after just some attacks, was down, he saw that Kota was still firing at his enemy, until ¨Behind you!¨

Kota looked behind and saw a Fallen Ogretail fired frozen darts at him, luckily, he rolled out of the way

-¨I owe you one¨

After a few more minutes, they were down with their enemies

-¨GG izi¨ Luis said ¨Let´s go back¨

-¨We are getting back, oh yeah, we are getting back!¨ Kota said with enthusiasm ¨You are quite good Luis¨

-¨You too, you have nice aim, thanks for the warning as well¨

-¨Don´t mention it, now that we are done with that, time to eat¨

* * *

The two boys headed back to the Den, once there, they went to the lounge, where they took their seats at the bar

-¨Mutsumi!¨ Kota said to the small brown-haired girl behind the bar ¨Would you make us two of the usual?¨

-¨Coming right up, Mister Kota!¨ the girl known as Mutsumi replied cheerfully ¨You want it double-sized too?¨

-¨You know I do¨ he then looked at Luis ¨I don´t know if you know, but this girl right here, is Mutsumi Chikura! She is more than just a chef. She is a miracle worker!¨

-¨What do you mean?¨ Luis asked

-¨Well, we used to all this bland crap, field-safe rations and Fenrir-made-giant-corn-products¨

-¨You mean that everything was corn related food?¨

-¨Yeah, corn meat, corn pizza, hell even other vegetables tasted like corn, but all of that changed when Mutsumi arrived! Real quality comfort food, just like my mom´s recipes¨

Luis was impressed ¨Wow, but she looks so young, I didn´t get into cooking till I was 14 and believe when I said I made lots of mistakes¨

-¨Hehehe!¨ Mutsumi laughed ¨Flattery won´t get you any extra, you know!¨

-¨It´s not flattery, I´m serious¨ Kota said ¨The restaurant´s been way busier since you arrived, everyone says so, really. They say it´s like eating at home again¨

-¨Hehehe! That´s sweet, Mister Kota. Maybe you´ll get a little extra after all¨

She placed two dishes of omelet with sauce

-¨Here you go! Sorry for the wait, but I really hope you like it¨

-¨Oh sweet, it´s ready!¨ Kota said with excitement ¨Chow o´clock!¨

Luis took a piece of the omelet and put it on his mouth, and boy he was delighted, it was crispy outside and soft on the inside with the melted cheese, and the sauce added the correct sweet touch

-¨Oh ma gosh¨ Kota said, enjoying the food ¨Ish sho good, righ?¨

-¨Sho good¨ Luis said, this made Mutsumi smiled

-¨Right? It´s so tempting but… I gotta hold back, just a bit. I´m still trying to hit my goal weight!¨

After a few minutes, they were done

-¨Amazing¨ Kota said rubbing his belly

-¨Indeed¨ Luis said ¨I am impressed Mutsumi, once the others of Blood taste this, I might not be the chef anymore¨

-¨Hehe, thank you Mister Luis, you said you are a chef as well¨

-¨Yeah, though maybe not as good, I used to work on a restaurant back at Buenos Aires, I picked up a few things¨

-¨Oooh, hey, if it is not too much, could you teach me what you know? I want to learn about the cooking there so I can to expand my repertoire¨

-¨Sure, we can start with Dulce de Leche, Argentina´s treasure, I am sure I will learn something as well¨

-¨Great!¨

-¨I want to be the first to test the food, you know?¨ Kota said ¨Anyway Luis, I have one more place to show you, so let us move¨

And with that, the two boys left the room

* * *

They were walking down the street of town, until

-¨Here we are!¨ Kota yelled

They were standing in from of a medium-sized building that have a neon sign that said Arcade

-¨Wow¨ Luis said amazed

-¨And the best has yet to come¨ the door opened, and what Luis could not believe what was there

There were three lines with arcade machines next to each other, some have people playing on them, TV screens displaying different videogame characters, while the soundtrack filled the environment, there was also a few shelves filled with gaming consoles from all ages, as well as manga and comics, posters, stuff animals, figures, etc., and tables and chairs to sit down and read something,a ping-pong and a table soccer

-¨A la mierda!¨ **(Translation: Holy shit!)** Luis began to walk around, checking the machines and TV screens ¨Oh my god, there it is, Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII, Leon from Resident Evil, and the machines, there is Tekken, Street Fighter, Galaga, can´t believe a place like this still exists, I knew Japan was famous for the videogame industry, but this is insane!¨

-¨I know right?¨ Kota said ¨It is all thanks to Zack´s work¨

-¨Zack?¨

-¨The owner¨

Both him and Luis walked towards the counter, where there was a man in his mid-thirties behind it, he had brown hair and a bear

-¨Kota, welcome¨ the guy know as Zack said

-¨Hi Zack, what´s up?¨

-¨Doing good, looks like you brought a new friend¨

-¨My name is Luis Garcia, nice to meet you, sir¨

-¨Nice to meet you as well Luis, Zack Johnson at your service¨

-¨I gotta say, I am impressed by this, here I thought I was a dedicated gamer back home, but this is something else¨

-¨I appreciate the compliment¨

-¨Zack installed this place two years ago¨ Kota said ¨Let me tell you, is was not as awesome as it is now¨

-¨Really?¨

-¨Yeah¨ Zack said ¨It was sure rough at first, I only have one arcade machine and a few collectibles, but I was determined to install my place¨

-¨Why?¨

-¨I wanted to give the people here, both God Eaters and regular folks, a place to be free and happy, where they can enjoy themselves, without having to worry about whether they will get eaten by Aragami or not, a place to have fun¨

Luis was touched by Zack´s work, despite not being a God Eater, he wanted to help people in any way he could

-¨That is admirable sir¨

-¨Thanks, and Zack is ok, and it wasn´t my work alone you know, people like Kota here helped me out with the building, and they brought back anything they could find, from posters to arcade machines¨

-¨You found arcade machines out there?¨ Luis asked surprised

-¨You will be surprised of what is out there buddy, I mean, look at the consoles on display, there is an Atari, a Nintendo GameCube, a PS1¨ Kota said ¨Still not luck getting things like a Famicon or a Pac-man¨

-¨Oh Pac-man, that sure is a successful game, at least based on what I read¨

-¨Indeed it is¨ Zack said ¨If you guys find any arcade, be sure to bring it here, me and some pals will make sure to bring it back to function, they are part of our history as well¨

-¨I agree¨ Luis said and clenched his fist with determination ¨Don´t worry, I´ll help out as well¨

-¨Thanks kid, feel free to take a look around, if something catches your eyes, let me know¨

And so both Kota and Luis began to play, they tried first the ping-pong, which Kota emerged victorious, then they proceed to play in the arcade machines, first they play Galaga to see who could get the higher score, Luis won, and afterwards, they checked the shelves to see what they could buy

* * *

After a while, they both came out of the place and where on their way back

-¨Man, this was awesome¨ Luis said ¨I got lots of stuff to decorate my room with¨

-¨I can tell, nothing like a good poster to decorate your place, I have a few of Bugaraly¨

-¨Buga-what?¨ Luis asked confused

-¨Are you kidding me? One of the best shows ever made, that´s it, next time we get more free time, we are having a marathon, not accepting a no for an answer¨

-¨Hehehe, I look forward to it¨

They both entered the Den and were on the lobby, where Luis spotted Gil

-¨I am gonna talk to Gil, talk to you later Kots¨

-¨All right, see you, let´s hang out again sometime¨ and with that, he was gone

Luis approached Gil ¨Hi Gil¨

-¨Luis, hi¨

-¨What are you doing?¨

-¨Just checking up the map to see where my next mission will be, want to tag along?¨

-¨Sure¨

Suddenly

-¨Well, well, well!¨ someone said surprised ¨If it isn´t Gilbert McLane!¨

They both look to the source of the voice, a man with a black leather jacket and red pants, as well as a leopard shirt under the jacket, this person made Gil´s eyes went wide in surprise

-¨H-Haru?¨

-¨I can´t believe you didn´t tell me you were coming out to the Far East!¨

-¨Well, to be honest, I didn´t know you were stationed here¨

-¨Yeah? I must ´ve mentioned it. Well, I guess I have been hopping from branch to branch¨ he looked at Gil with reminiscing eyes ¨We haven´t seen each other since Glasgow. It feels like a lifetime, my friend¨

-¨It does… It was¨ Gil said with a reminiscing tone

-¨ _Gil?_ ¨ Luis thought confused

-¨I´m glad you found your way home, Haru¨ Gil added ¨Ah, Vice Captain, this is Haruomi Makabe. We were in the same unit at Glasgow Branch. Haru, this is the Vice Captain of Blood¨

-¨The infamous Blood Unit!¨ Haru said with surprise ¨I´ve heard tons about you guys. Sounds like you´re tearing up some Aragami. The name´s Haruomi Makabe, Captain of the Far East Branch´s 4th Unit¨

-¨Impressive, nice to meet you Captain Makabe¨ Luis said with a bow

-¨Drop the formalities buddy, we´re actually pretty laid back here. We´re nowhere near as crazy as you guys¨

-¨Captain Haru!¨ a girl with pink hair and green dress said ¨I´ll go on ahead and report to Director Sakaki, ´kay?!¨

-¨Okay!¨ Haru replied

-¨Who was her?¨ Luis asked

-¨That was the 4th Unit´s own Kanon Daiba. She´s got character, but not… Well, she´s not great¨

-¨In what way?¨

-¨You´ll see for yourself, she may not be the best marksman, but¨ a perverted smile formed on his face ¨But it´s tough to keep her outta my sights. If you know what I am saying!¨ he winked ¨I got a look at the girls of your Unit, man I am jealous, you guys are lucky¨

-¨Wait, what?¨ Luis asked confused

-¨Haru… Don´t get hauled before the Court of Inquiry again¨ Gil said, like he was familiar with this situation

-¨Again?!¨ Luis asked shocked

-¨Haha!¨ Haru nervously laughed ¨Yeah, not making that mistake again. But hey, lemme know if Gil here steps outta line. I´ve got plenty of experience reining him in¨

-¨Come on, Haru¨ Gil said embarrassed

-¨Will keep it in mind¨ Luis said

-¨Haha! Just poking some fun, Gil. Anyway, I should get to that report¨ he began to walked away ¨Let´s grab a drink soon, yeah? See ya around?¨ and he was gone

-¨Ok, that was something else¨ Luis said

-¨Yeah¨ Gil scratched the back of his head ¨he is quite the character¨

-¨And what was that comment regarding the girls of our unit? Should I be worry?¨

-¨Nah, he is harmless, despite the looks¨

-¨Ok, want to go ahead on that mission?¨

-¨Actually… I think I´ll head to my room for a while¨

-¨Oh¨ Luis said disappointed ¨Well, see ya¨

-¨You too¨ and he left

-¨Gil, what´s wrong?¨ Luis asked worry ¨I better give him some space for now¨

* * *

After leaving his stuff back at his room, Luis decided to head to the lounge to get himself some juice, once there, he caught sight of Ciel, who was playing with the capybara, and decided to walked towards her

-¨Ciel, hi¨

Ciel looked up ¨Luis, hello, I was just about to contact you myself¨

-¨Oh? What happened?¨

-¨I´ve made progress with my inquiry into the altered behavior of my bullets!¨

-¨Really?¨

-¨Yes, Dr. Sakaki introduced me to an engineer here named Licca. She´s been looking into the cause for me¨

-¨And did she found anything?¨

-¨It turns out there´s something… bigger going on¨

-¨Something bigger?¨ the black haired asked confused

-¨I haven´t been able to fully process it yet, but¨ she paused ¨Sorry, I´m skipping ahead. I should explain it better from the start… Do you have the time now?¨

-¨Sure¨

Ciel smiled a bit ¨Thank you! I need to prepare some materials first, but it shouldn´t take long¨

-¨Ok, I´ll go get us some sits and something to drink, does orange juice sounds good?¨

She nod

* * *

After all was set, they began their meeting

-¨Um… Do you remember when you helped me with my bullet test and I suddenly felt strange?¨

-¨Yes¨

-¨Well, Licca´s analysis showed that the bonds between the bullet´s Oracle Cells have… mutated¨

-¨What do you mean?¨

-¨The bullet can no longer be edited or fired from another type of God Arc, but it has evolved. As a result, it can do more than restore our strength. It will cure us of ailments as well¨

Luis eye´s went wide in surprise

-¨And what does that mean?¨

-¨Licca theorized this change may be the result of a Resonance. The harmony of our Blood Powers¨

-¨Our Blood Power?¨

-¨Precisely. Our powers resonated and acted upon the bullet, just as our willpower resonates as our Blood Arts. Hence this creation has evolved into a special bullet. A ¨blood bullet¨ so to speak¨

-¨I see¨

-¨Well, that's what Dir. Sakaki said, in any case. And following that¨ she looked away ¨Um… he teased me… I think. He said perhaps it had something to do with my ¨single-mindeness¨

Luis fought the urge to laugh

-¨Ciel, this is incredible!¨

Ciel looked at him amazed, not believing his words

-¨You think so?! I´m excited too. Licca and Dir. Sakaki were both ecstatic. In truth, I´m just happy I was able to help. I was hoping to test the new bullet and…¨ she got nervous ¨I was thinking…¨

-¨Yes?¨

-¨Well, maybe… Maybe you could come?¨

-¨Of course! Let´s do this!¨

Ciel nod happily ¨Okay! I´ll wait until you´re ready¨

* * *

They both headed towards the Sunken Grid

-¨We just have to deal with Zygotes¨ Luis said ¨I´ll take the lead so you can test your bullet, ok?¨

Ciel nod in agreement

Luis charged toward, jumped and performed a series of slashes, drawing the attention of the flying creatures

-¨Ok, got them, whenever you are ready Ciel¨

Ciel took aim and

-¨Fire¨

The fire bullet went towards the monster, it hit it, but suddenly a smaller one came out of the first bullet and went to hit to another Zygote

-¨Que carajo?¨ Luis asked amazed **(Translation: What the hell?)**

-¨Incredible¨ Ciel said amazed as well

-¨Was that the new bullet?¨

-¨Affirmative, it has the effect of hitting a second target after hitting the first, though I was not sure if it was gonna work¨

-¨Now this I like¨ Luis said with excitement

After a few more minutes, they were done

-¨I never would have believed it¨ Ciel said amazed ¨Our willpower has given rise to a completely new creation! With a little more work, we should be able to expand its tactical potential even further¨ she smiled ¨This is… incredible! Working with you Luis, and all of Blood, and the team at the Branch is so wonderful¨

-¨I am happy to hear it Ciel¨ Luis said with a smile

-¨Let´s keep going! Let´s take this even further! It´s not just for the sake of study or research or practice. It´s for us… to keep our friends safe¨

-¨I couldn´t agree more, I´ll be sure to use these bullets from now on¨

-¨I´ll let you know what else I find, thank you for your help Luis¨

-¨Anytime¨ he then remembered something ¨By the way Ciel, can I ask you something?¨

-¨Yes?¨

-¨Have you met the Far East Branch 4th unit Captain, Haruomi Makabe?¨

-¨….Oh yes, he did introduce himself briefly to me and Nana while you were with Captain Fujiki¨

-¨And what are your thoughts?¨

-¨I have yet to see him in action, though¨ she put her hand on her chin ¨He mentioned that should I ever feel stressed, I can always pay him a visit and relieve myself, so that is good, right?¨

Luis was somewhat alarmed, after all, he knows somebody that has a different definition of ¨relief stress¨, and not in a good way, of course he is not going to tell her that

-¨I see, thank you for your insight¨

-¨No problem¨

And they both began to head back towards the Den

-¨ _It should be ok_ ¨ Luis thought ¨ _Ciel is trained in god knows how many martial arts and assassination, so if Haru were to try something, I am sure she will be allright, but what am I worrying too much?... Meh, whatever, I just want to hit my room and play some games_ ¨

* * *

Meanwhile, Gil was sitting on the lounge, but it was not the Far East Branch lounge, it was the one of the Glasgow Branch, his former home, and he was talking to a woman with long brown hair, Haru was also there, resting his head on her lap

-¨But hey¨ the woman said ¨There´s nothing wrong with failure. It´s what comes after. If you refuse to give up, eventually you will succeed¨ she smiled a bit ¨Everyone´s there to support each other. And, one way or another, we manage to get by. It´s a pretty amazing thing. Don´t you think, Gil?¨

Suddenly, there was a change of scenery, Gil had this woman on her arms, she had a painful expression on her face, while Gil had one of desperation

-¨Gil¨ The woman said while in pain ¨You… You know you have to… Finish it¨

-¨I…¨ Gil stammered

-¨P-Please, Gil. I-I´m begging you… Do it… K-Kill me¨

Gil clenched his teeth in both anger and sadness, tears were on his eyes as he grabbed his God Arc, he aimed at the woman, and then

-¨Hah!¨ Gil yelled as he woke up, he looked at his surroundings, he was back on the lounge, the Den´s lounge, that dream, the same one he has been having for a long time, a memory of the worst day of his life

-¨Kate¨


End file.
